


One Too Many Sequels

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Series: Overcoming It All [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Peeing, Bladder Control, Bladder shyness, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Pee, Pee shy, Phobias, Piss, Polyamory, Polygamy, References to Drugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, Yaoi on Ice, fear wetting, gay ice skating, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: So I need to give the biggest shoutout in the entire universe to katambrosius for so many things:1. Offering to beta my work.2. Proceeding to sit with me for 3 hours and not only do that, but give me ideas, research things for me, and otherwise collaborate with me on this work. (Kata-chan will deny having that much input; do not believe Kata-chan. Believe Lemon-chan. And Lemons says that Kata-chan was beyond amazing and gave so much input and ideas. This chapter was crap and she brought it back from the dead).3. Being an overall good friend and always being there for Lemon-chan <34. Helping me to come out of my shell5. Being a constant pinnacle of support and assuranceThank you from the very bottom of my heart, Kata-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3





	1. Bumpy Landings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katambrosius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/gifts).



Looking back, Victor is glad he had chosen an overnight flight from Japan to Russia. The flight itself was grueling- nine and a half hours. It was one he had done numerous times, and it didn’t get any easier the more he did it. He had managed to get them upgraded to first class, at least, since it was a red eye flight and it was hardly booked. Victor had picked an overnight flight in hopes that the three of them would just sleep through most of it- that doesn’t end up happening, though.

Yuuri is squirming next to him halfway through the flight, and Yuri is on the other side of him, moaning about a headache. If this is how travelling with the pair of them is going to be for the rest of the season, Victor has bleak hopes for it. He rifles through his bag and gets out a pain reliever for Yuri, who accepts it happily. With that taken care of, Victor turns to his husband and whispers, “Sweetie, you can just go, you know. You are wearing the- “

“Don’t say it!” Yuuri hisses, clenching his thighs. “What if someone hears?”

Victor sighs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. Why don’t you just go, though? You clearly need to.”

Yuuri whimpers, shaking his head and lowering his voice even further. “C-Can we do it in the bathroom, at least? I don’t want to…Not right here…And then…Will I have to sit in it?”

Yuri cuts in, then, rifling through his bag. He pulls out a dark plastic baggie and shoves it into Yuuri’s hand. “Put it in here and then put a new one on. Throw the bag out. Then you won’t have to sit in it, okay?” His words are tired, but not unkind.

Yuuri’s eyes gloss over, and for a moment, it looks as if he may cry. “Yura, you thought of that and brought this with you?”

Yuri rolls his eyes, playfully punching Yuuri’s arm; it is no more than a tap. “Of course I did, baka. Do you want to go alone, or with one of us?”

Yuuri shifts his eyes between his lovers for a moment, finally settling them on Victor in an owlish gaze. “Vitya?”

Yuri moves so that Victor and Yuuri and leave the row of seats. Victor grasps Yuuri’s clammy hand as they enter the aisle, leading him towards the restroom with care. Once inside the small space, Victor ventures to ask, “Would you like to try and see if you can use the toilet, first?”

Yuri hesitates, eyes darting from the toilet to Victor and back again, before he nods agreeably. Victor stands behind him in the cramped space as he unzips his pants, pulling his flaccid member out from beneath the diaper. Flushing crimson, Yuuri mumbles, “Don’t look at…it, Vitya.”

“I’m not, honey. Don’t worry about that. Just try and relax for me, okay?” A tender kiss is pressed to Yuuri’s temple as he leans back, attempting to relax his muscles.

Victor does everything he normally would- he rubs Yuuri’s taut bladder, whispers sweet nothings in his ear. He kisses the younger man’s cheeks, and tries to encourage him. Still, not a drop will come out, and Yuuri is getting antsy. “Vitya, I-I can’t.” He pulls from the older man slightly, face beet red. “I need to go so badly.”

Victor is calm as he encourages Yuuri along, assisting him in pulling the diaper back up over his penis. “You can go, Yuuri. It’s alright.”

To Victor, it doesn’t look like Yuuri has much choice in the matter as he lets go. His eyes screw up and squeeze shut, and he dances in place. “V-Vitya…” he whimpers as he pisses, the quiet hissing filling Victor’s ears.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Victor wraps a gentle arm around Yuuri, rubbing his back. “Let it out, it’s okay. You can go.”

“It feels…” Yuuri blinks his eyes open, cheeks darkening even further. “Just… warm and… Stop looking, Vitya.”

Yuuri looks close to tears; Victor doesn’t argue, he simply averts his eyes. “Okay, Yuuri. Shh…” He soothes Yuuri the best he can, with soft touches and even softer words.

By the time Yuuri whispers, “I’m finished,” at least a minute has passed.

“Okay, love,” Victor says calmly, turning back to face his husband. “Let’s get you out of that then, yes?”

Yuuri nods mutely, shuffling in place. “Let me do it, just… don’t look, please?”

Victor obeys Yuuri’s every word. He looks away, listening to the quiet rustling, the hiss of discontent- the scowl. Victor stares at the ground, watching as the tied-off bag is dropped to it. “May I look now, Yuuri?”

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologizes, and then there are arms wrapped tightly around Victor’s torso. “Sorry,” he repeats.

“You have nothing to apologize for, love. You were uncomfortable, and that’s okay. Do you feel better now, at least?”

Yuuri keens at the touch of Victor’s hand to the back of his head, nodding. “I didn’t put a new one on, I’ll just…If I need to go again, I’ll bring one in here and do it. I don’t want to wear one the rest of the flight.”

“Of course not, love,” Victor kisses the crown of Yuuri’s head, petting his hair back. “You don’t have to.”

Victor holds him tightly for a moment longer, relishing in the way Yuuri has relaxed against him. “Ready to go back, Vitya?” Yuuri murmurs, lifting his head to look at the older man.

“Mhm.” Victor kisses Yuuri’s forehead, letting the touch linger moments longer than it needs to, before swooping down and picking up the bag, shoving it into the trash bin. _Good thing we got moved up to first class._ He doesn’t say the words aloud. When the diaper is disposed of, he murmurs, “I’ll meet you back in the cabin?”

Luckily, Yuuri gets the hint. He kisses Victor’s cheek before scurrying from the restroom, leaving Victor to relieve himself. He does so gratefully, steeling himself and splashing cold water on his face before heading back to their seats. He makes it back with a smile on his face, seeing that Yuri has moved into the middle seat, and Yuuri is already resting his head back with his eyes shut.

Victor slides into the aisle seat, sneaking a kiss onto Yuri’s temple. “Will you sleep, as well?”

Yuri shrugs. “Not sure if I can.”

Victor reaches over and guides Yuri’s head to his own shoulder, breathing in the sweet smell of his shampoo; strawberries and some sort of flowery scent. “What about now?”

“Yeah.” Victor can tell that Yuri is smiling by the sound of his voice, and he leans his own head on top of Yuri’s. “Night, Vitya.”

“Night, Yura.”

Yuri falls asleep quickly, his breathing slowing and mouth parting just so. Victor smiles as he sees Yuuri’s body inching closer to the blonde’s, eventually making it so Yuuri’s head is resting on Yuri’s shoulder. Victor reaches over and brushes Yuuri’s hair back, adjusting his head so that he won’t have a crick in his neck upon waking. When he is satisfied, he shuts his eyes and lets himself rest with his head on Yuri’s. He falls asleep to the saccharine scent of strawberries and lilac; yes, it must be lilac.

Victor awakes to a tap on the shoulder from a flight attendant. “Sir?”

“Hmm?” Victor straightens slightly, his eyes fighting the urge to close as he blinks at the young woman in front of him.

“We’re about to land. Please put your trays up and get your seats into the upright position.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, miss.”

Victor gently shakes both Yuuri and Yuri awake, urging them to straighten their seats and flip up their trays. “We’re here already?” Yuuri yawns.

“Seems like it. Odd, no one woke us for breakfast,” Victor comments.

“Oh, she tried to,” Yuri grumbles as he straightens his seat. “You were sleeping like a rock but I woke up, and I told her we were fine and to go away.”

Victor can’t help but chuckle at that, shaking his head. “I hope you weren’t as rude as you’re making that sound.”

“I wasn’t,” Yuri rolls his eyes.

“Victor,” Yuuri’s tone is serious as the plane begins its descent.

“Yes, love?” Victor reaches behind Yuri to ruffle Yuuri’s hair. His husband tenses at his touch, making Victor’s mouth set into a firm line.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Yuuri’s teeth are clenched, that’s not a good sign.

Victor can feel the concern bubbling in his chest as he confirms, “You didn’t put on another… did you?”

Yuuri shakes his head frantically, biting his lower lip. “I need to go,” he stresses. 

“Okay,” Victor glances around him, as if he will magically find a perfect solution to Yuuri’s problem. “Okay,” he repeats.

It is Yuri who finds more relevant words; “How bad is it? Can you wait until we land and get to a restroom?”

Yuuri only shakes his head, his breathing becoming more erratic. “Airport bathrooms are _crowded_. Yura, I can’t… I won’t be able to...”

“Okay, shh.” Yuri comforts him, kissing his cheek. “What if you go in the stall with my backpack? There’s another… thing, and also another plastic bag in there. Since there aren’t trash bins in the stall, you can just put the bag back in-”

“ _Yura,_ that’s so unsanitary-”

Yuri snaps. “You don’t really have another choice, Yuuri. Would you rather wet yourself?”

Yuuri’s eyes moisten at his harsh words, and he turns away, wordless. “Yura,” Victor hisses angrily, “don’t be mean. It isn’t Yuuri’s fault.”

Yuuri wipes his face, where tears have begun to fall. “He’s right,” Yuuri whispers. “I don’t have any other options, and I don’t want to wet myself.”

“Yuuri…” Victor murmurs, shaking his head.

Drying his tears fully, Yuuri straightens up and laughs shakily. “He’s right, Vitya.”

Yuri wraps his arms around Yuuri loosely, pulling him into a hug. “Sorry, baby,” he whispers. “It won’t be much longer, okay? Just hold on for a few more minutes.”

There is a rough patch as the plane finishes its landing, and Yuuri whimpers as they touch down on the runway. Yuri tries to comfort him, and Yuuri sneaks his hand in between his legs for a moment, blushing as he does so. Yuuri is rigid as they finally get the go-ahead to gather their bags and get off the plane. Victor pushes Yuuri and Yuri ahead of him, whispering for them to go ahead and find a restroom. Victor gathers their two carry-ons, shuffling off the plane after them.

He trails behind his lovers through the terminal, watching as Yuri pulls his husband along towards the restroom signs. Victor doesn’t follow them into the bathroom; he waits in the corridor with the bags. Yuri emerges from the restroom first, shrugging at Victor as he does so. “I hope he’s alright. He didn’t want me in the stall with him because the bathroom is so crowded.”

Victor’s heart drops. “If he isn’t out soon, I will go in for him,” he resolves, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “Thank you for trying to go in with him.”

About the time Victor is getting ready to go after Yuuri, he emerges from the toilets with Yuri’s backpack over his shoulders. Immediately, he whispers, “C-Can we go now?”

“Of course, honey,” Yuri murmurs. “You okay?”

“Please,” Yuuri begs. “Let’s just get our luggage so we can go to the hotel.”

Yuuri looks miserable, so no one disagrees. They get their bags as quickly as they can before heading to their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a HUGE thank you to katambrosius!!!!! Check out Kata-chan's amazing YOI omo fics <3 They are the best I have ever read <3


	2. It Doesn't Feel So Cold In Russia

The trip from hell gains a cherry on top when the first people to spot them in the hotel lobby are Yakov, Mila, and some younger skaters that Yuri doesn’t know. 

“Yura!” 

Yakov pulls him into a hug, before holding him back by the shoulders and giving him a once-over. “Look at you, all grown.”

“Yakov,” Yuri breathes, fighting the urge to launch himself into the older man’s arms for a second embrace.

“How have you been, Yura?”

Yuri doesn’t get a chance to answer before he is pulled into a hug from Mila. “Yura, you look well.” She kisses his cheek and runs her fingers through his hair. “We’ve missed you.”

Yuri is overwhelmed, in a sense. He manages to nod and mumble, “You look good, too. I’ve been good, I… I’ve been good.”

As as though he can sense Yuri’s discomfort, Victor comes forward and places a hand on Yuri’s shoulder, having already hugged Yakov and Mila. “It’s been a very long night for us. Can we catch up over dinner or something later on? I really think we all need a long nap.”

Yuri’s mind goes hazy as Victor leads him to the check-in desk with Yuuri following close behind. It’s only then that Yuri notices discomfort emanating from Victor- he is impatient at the desk, tapping his foot and… no, it isn’t impatience. His leg is jiggling and his hand is gripping the counter much too hard; Victor needs a piss.

Yuri leans back and whispers in Yuuri’s ear, “Notice anything?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen as they travel to Victor, a smirk forming on his lips. He is in a much better mood after disposing the diaper in a trash can outside the airport- he’d perked up on the ride to the hotel significantly. When he notices Victor’s obvious predicament, he grins. 

“Yeah, I notice.”

Yuri leans in again, close to Yuuri’s ear. “He’s so cute like this.”

Yuuri nods in agreement. “If I could, I’d keep him this way forever.”

In the elevator, Victor abandons any dignity he’d had in the hotel lobby. “I thought Yakov was going to keep us talking _forever_ ,” he moans, bending at the waist and crossing his legs.

Yuri smirks, rolling his eyes. “Why didn't you go at the airport?”

“Shut up.”

Yuri can’t stifle a laugh at the older man as the elevator creeps upwards, grabbing one of the suitcases from his grip. “Give me that,” he mutters.

Victor manages to uncross his legs and straighten as the elevator doors open to their floor, but there’s a bit more bounce in his step as they walk down the hallway looking for their room. Victor mumbles the room number under his breath as they walk, marching in place as he finds it, and shoves the keycard into the slot. Yuuri and Yuri both giggle as he removes it too soon, causing it not to register, and the door to be stuck. “Come _on,_ ” Victor groans, clenching his jaw and reaching a hand to the front of his pants as he tries again.

Yuri grins, realizing that Victor must be a bit worse off than he’s been letting on. When the door handle lights up green, Victor shoves the door open and tries to slip to the restroom, but Yuri is quicker and tugs on his wrist, stopping the older man in his tracks. Victor is left to stand in the hallway with one hand grabbing his crotch and the other held captive by Yuri. 

“In a hurry, Vitya?”

The door closes behind Yuuri, who stares, enthralled. “Yura,” is the only thing that falls from Victor’s lips.

“Tell us what you need,” Yuri presses, cocking his head.

“I need the toilet.”

“You have to go pee?” Yuri prods, pouting.

“Yes, Yura. I need to go pee,” Victor patiently plays along as he kneads his cock through his pants, rubbing his thighs together. “Very, _very_ badly.”

“You should have went potty at the airport,” Yuri teases, relentless. “Yuuri did. He was so good. Why weren’t you good, Vitya?”

“I didn’t need to go so desperately, then,” Victor forces through clenched teeth.

“And are you desperate now, Vitya?” Yuri joins in, his interest spiking to new heights.

“ _Yes._ ”

“What do you think, Yura?” Yuuri whispers, “Should we let him relieve himself?”

Yuri has let go of Victor’s wrist (the older man is now standing with both hands shoved between his legs, potty-dancing as he waits for permission to use the toilet). Suddenly a different feeling washes over him, as if every second of their reunion in the lobby is slamming against him at once. Yuri is thrown back and losing breath. He finally shrugs despondently. “Whatever you want, Yuuri.”

“Yura?” 

Victor’s voice is soft, almost concerned.

“Go, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, and the older man nods his head, shuffling into the bathroom.

Yuri avoids Yuuri’s eyes, pretending to pay mind to Victor relieving himself just a few feet away. Halfway through, however, he finds himself unable to control the overwhelming feeling that he is left with from seeing Yakov and Mila, from knowing that his grandfather isn’t waiting here in Russia to see him perform. Yuuri doesn’t stop him as he turns away, heading away from the bathroom and into the hotel room fully, sitting down on the ottoman at the foot of the king-sized bed.

Yuri has a few moments of respite, the only sound being Victor’s loud pissing echoing in the nearby bathroom. As soon as the toilet flushes and the sink ceases to run, however, Yuri braces himself. Yuuri sits next to him on the ottoman, a kind arm around his shoulders. “It’s a little hard being back, isn’t it?”

 _What is he, a mind reader_? Yuri nods, laughing shakily. “Am I that transparent?”

Victor sits on the other side of Yuri, a hand on his thigh. “It was written all over your face downstairs. You looked like you wanted to hang onto Yakov and never let go.”

Yuri blushes, looking down. “He… was close with Dedushka. He reminds me of him, in a way.”

“That’s okay, Yura.” Victor assures him, squeezing his thigh. “Tell us what you need. Do you want to grab something to eat? Sleep some more? Just relax for a while?”

Yuri uses actions rather than words, he needs something he won’t admit verbally. He tugs gently on each of his lover’s shirts, bringing them closer until they get the hint. Two pairs of arm wrap around him in a tangle, and he relaxes into his safe haven. It’s warm, and it feels like home. It’s a feeling he was never used to, and is _still_ getting used to, but it gets easier, each time they touch him, each time they tell him that they love him. It has become apparent to Yuri that growth isn’t linear, and neither is healing. It’s okay to go at his own pace.

“It’s been a long night, hasn’t it?” Yuuri murmurs into Yuri’s hair.

He nods, becoming boneless in his cocooned embrace. “A really long night,” he agrees. There is a bout of silence, a pregnant pause, before Yuri murmurs, “It’s going to be a long season.”

“Why do you say that, sweetie?” Yuuri questions.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri expels the second half of his apprehension for the season- the part he couldn’t bring himself to tell Victor before they left. “It’s going to be hard to pretend we aren’t like this…” He shakes his head, realizing his poor choice of words. “To pretend the three of us aren’t more than coaches and a student.”

Another bout of silence, and then Victor speaks. 

“Well who says we have to do that?”

“ _What_?”

“I said-”

“I _heard_ you,” Yuri interjects. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that it’s no one’s business what goes on between the three of us, and I don’t see any reason to change our behavior just because there will be cameras on you.” Yuuri nods, and Victor pauses again before adding, “Unless you are uncomfortable, Yura.”

Yuri takes a moment to truly absorb Victor’s words; he and Yuuri don’t _care_ if the world suspects they are together with him. They don’t _mind_ everyone assuming they are with him. They aren’t _ashamed_ of him, trying to _hide_ him. Yuri shatters into a million pieces.

“Y-You really don’t care if people think we’re together?”

“No, sweetie,” Yuuri whispers, kissing the top of his head. “Why would we?”

“Because you’re married, because… because it’s… considered wrong.”

Victor speaks calmly, level toned. “If the press has anything to say about us kissing you after a performance, or holding your hand on the street, they can take it up with me. Just don’t give them a comment, and let them think what they want. We don’t mind if they know, Yura.”

“Do you?” Yuuri asks in a timid tone.

“No.” Yuri’s voice is barely heard. “No, I… I love you. I love you so much.”

The tears come hard and fast, Yuri’s body shaking with the force of them before he can register what’s happening. 

“We love you, Yura,” Victor murmurs into his hair. 

“You’re so precious to us.”

“Let us take care of you.”

“We love you.”

The barrage of praise and reassurance makes him sob, “Don’t let go, please, don’t ever let me go!”

“Sweetheart,” Yuuri’s voice sounds a little broken, “we wouldn’t ever dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a big thank you to Kata-chan (katambrosius) for editing this and be sure to keep a eye on her work! Her YOI omo fics are AMAZING!


	3. The Calm

Dinner, for Yuuri, is _confusing_ , at best. Though Yakov and Mila make a valiant attempt to speak in English for Yuuri’s sake, they end up dropping back into Russian more often than not, a language Yuuri only has a rudimentary grasp of. Yuri and Victor translate roughly, but it is all a bit lost to Yuuri. He is glad when dinner finally ends, and Yakov pulls Yuri aside to speak with him before they all head to their rooms.

Yakov speaks to Yuri for a few moments, making him nod time and time again before coming over to Victor and Yuuri once more. “Yakov says he has a box of things from Dedushka’s apartment he’d like to give me. I’m going to go up to his room and get it with him, okay?”

Victor smiles, pulling him into a hug. “Of course, love,” he kisses the top of Yuri’s head before shooing him off to Yakov. 

Victor grasps Yuuri’s hand a bit more tightly than usual as they navigate the corridor leading from the hotel restaurant, heading back to the elevators. After two wrong turns and one, “I told you we were going the wrong way,” from Yuuri, they are inside the lift together.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri, I know that wasn’t the best time.” Victor apologizes, offering a soft smile.

Yuuri shakes his head dismissively. “Vitya, it was fine. And, I think it was good for you and Yura to see them, and talk with them. That’s what matters.”

Victor sighs as the elevator doors open, sneaking a kiss to Yuuri’s temple as they exit. “Always thinking of the greater good, aren’t you?”

By the time Yuri returns to the hotel room, Yuuri and Victor are sprawled out on the bed watching television. “Hey, baby,” Yuuri murmurs as he walks in with a shoebox in his hands.

“Hey,” Yuri doesn’t seem upset, or _off_ in any way. He sits at the edge of the bed with the box in his lap, a calm and serene expression painting his face.

“You okay?” Victor questions, scooting closer and tucking back a lock of Yuri’s hair.

Yuri nods convincingly, fingers running over the lid of the box. “Want to see?” he asks, almost hopefully.

Smiling, Yuuri nods. “If you’d like to show us.”

There is a small address book, written in his grandfather’s hand, that Yuri gushes over. His eyes light up as he remembers the birthday cards and notes around the house written in that writing, handing the book to Victor to read. There’s a pocket watch, old and tarnished. A wedding ring, a stainless steel lighter engraved with his grandfather’s name. Some photos of Yuri and his grandfather as a baby, then a toddler, then a child. There are even a few more recent photos from his teenage years. Yuri shows each item to his lovers with a smile on his face, not faltering once.

When Yuri has finished showing the older men his grandfather’s possessions, he places the box on the floor near his suitcase. He looks calm, collected, and reposed. Victor pats the space on the bed between him and Yuuri, encouraging Yuri to lie between them. Yuri shakes his head, waving towards the bathroom. “I want to have a shower tonight instead of before we leave for the competition tomorrow morning. I want more time to sleep.”

Yuuri offers, “I’ll join you, if you’d like.”

Yuri nods agreeably, not hesitant. “Of course.”

Yuuri takes tender care of his younger lover, starting the shower and then helping him out of his clothes. He is slow and gentle, peppering kisses and soft words along Yuri’s body as he undresses him. Yuri grins at him, clearly appreciating the treatment. Yuuri pats Yuri’s bottom and ushers him into the shower whilst he removes his own clothes, joining him a few moments later.

In the steamy shower, Yuuri insists on washing Yuri’s body for him, shampooing his hair. The younger man doesn’t argue, but allows himself to be babied for the time being. Yuuri washes every inch of him with care before rising and pressing a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips. He wets Yuri’s hair and lathers it with shampoo, speaking softly as he massages Yuri’s scalp gently.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow, sweetie?”

Yuri keeps his eyes shut, canting into the touch of Yuuri’s fingers on his scalp. “Mmm… Fine, I guess. I’m a little nervous, but it’s not all about performing.”

“Is it about being back home? Seeing Yakov and Mila?” Yuuri asks, tilting Yuri’s head back to rinse his hair out.

“Yeah, and… just knowing Beka isn’t here competing, and a lot of other skaters I’m used to skating with aren’t, either. I was glad to have my Dedushka’s things, though.”

His hair is rinsed, but Yuuri doesn’t make a move to guide him from the shower yet. “You’ll feel better after your first performance back. Once you get through that first time, it will get easier.”

“The press is going to be hounding me, aren’t they?” Yuri’s eyes are opened now, mouth in a firm line.

“Yes, I’m sure they are. But if they say anything upsetting, if they bring anything uncomfortable up… You know Victor will speak up for you.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s torso. “You know I have no problem telling them to fuck off.”

Yuuri smirks, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “Oh, _I know that_. Just don’t forget that you have us by your side, too. Okay?”

“Only if you promise not to forget the same.”

That night, both Yuri and Victor sleep peacefully. Yuuri slips out of the bed to clear his head after they have drifted off, watching from the ottoman as they breathe together in sequence. It’s easy to watch them like this- arms and legs blending together, unable to tell where one begins and the other one ends. It brings a sense of calm over Yuuri, when he feels otherwise stirred. He is good at worrying _for_ others. He feels the apprehension that Yuri refuses to, and it keeps him awake.

Eventually, Yuuri moves back onto the bed, but he still sits up. He watches as the moonlight illuminates his lovers faces in the dim room, raking his eyes over every inch of pale skin. Every strand of Yuuri’s golden hair, every crease in Victor’s brow- he could stare for hours and still be pained when looking away. Gentle fingers brush back Victor’s bangs, careful lips brush Yuri’s cheek. 

Yuri stirs as Yuuri’s lips leave his cheek, a soft murmur tumbling from his lips. Curious, Yuuri whispers, “Hmm, baby?”

He grumbles and murmurs again, incoherent, before squinted eyes of green are staring up at Yuuri. “Come to sleep, you’re gonna be tired tomorrow.”

Yuuri’s heart swells as he sees the concern in Yuri’s sleepy eyes, so he nods. “Yes, honey. I’m coming to sleep right now.” He climbs into bed next to Yuri, and is rewarded by Yuri relaxing against him with a content hum. “Goodnight, sweet Yura.”

“Goodnight, koibito. I love you.”

Yuuri nuzzles into Yuri’s hair, inhaling the unfamiliar smell of hotel shampoo. “I love you, moy lyubovnik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out katambrosius for more awesome YOI omo :)


	4. Before The Storm

Of course, the first person Yuri sees at the rink the next day just _has_ to be JJ. Scowling, Yuri avoids his gaze and tries to slip past both him and the press surrounding him, but JJ sees him.

“Yuri! Hey, Yuri, get over here!”

The press flocks like birds.

“Mr. Plisetsky, are you nervous to be competing again after being injured?”

“Yuri, where do you expect to place today?”

“What is your theme for this season?”

Groaning, Yuri glares at JJ for bringing the attention onto him. “No comment. Let us through,” he barks.

“Mr. Plisetsky-”

“ _Let us through_.” His teeth grit and he is near to making a scene, the only thing stopping him being Yuuri’s warm hand on his shoulder and Victor’s voice addressing the press.

“Yuri needs to get ready for the competition. He doesn't have time to speak with you right now.”

Curt and stiff, Victor begins pushing through the crowd. Yuri pretends not to hear one reporter asking from the back, “Mr. Nikiforov, is it true that you urinated on yourself as a publicity stunt a few months back?” 

In the haven of the locker room, Yuri forgets his own irritation and pulls Victor into a hug. “Ignore them, alright?”

Victor sighs shakily, his breath ghosting the top of Yuri’s head. “I know, Yura. I'm alright, I promise.” A gentle kiss is pressed to Yuri’s head and Victor returns to his usual, upbeat self. “Let's get you stretched, hmm?” Yuri smirks, ready with an innuendo-fueled joke, but Victor notices before he can speak. “You little pervert,” he chastises. “Get ready for warm-ups.”

Victor and Yuuri assist the younger man much more than they need to; touches that are much more personal than they seem from the outside in, and whispered words that are only for Yuri to hear. They have to tone it down, however, when JJ enters the locker room and begins warming up across from Yuri.

Conversationally, Yuri asks, “When are you retiring, old man?”

JJ flashes Yuri a grin, shaking his head. “You haven't changed a bit, have you?”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Neither have you.”

Warm-ups are uneventful- Yuri runs through parts of his routine, attempting only two of his jumps. He feels fine as he skates off the ice, to where Victor and Yuuri are waiting for him. “Good job, Yura.” Victor encourages him.

“You nailed those jumps.” Yuuri adds.

Yuri doesn't have much time to get ready for his performance; he is performing second today. Victor helps him into his costume while Yuuri does his hair- the same side braid that he had done the first time he'd ever styled Yuri’s hair. Once Yuri's costume is on, his lovers take to doing his make-up. Yuuri paints a light lipstick on him, and Victor adds a thin line of eyeliner. Some gold sparkles on his eyelids, and the older men seem satisfied. 

“You look ravishing,” Victor compliments him, facing him to the mirror.

His costume is black and gold, with hints of shimmery green in the black. Small areas of mesh where his pale skin peeks through, and a fit that hugs his thin, feminine frame. His eyelids are dusted gold and his green eyes look vibrant, piercing. He _does_ look ravishing.

Checking that they are alone in the locker room, Yuri requests, “A kiss for good luck?”

Smiling, Victor leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Yuri's lips. “Good luck, Yura.”

Yuuri whispers a similar, “Good luck, baby,” before leaning in himself. 

His lips freeze on Yuri's as the locker room door opens, and a loud “Oh, fuck! S-sorry!” Echoes through the space.

Yuri pulls away from Yuuri, breathing heavily as he looks at JJ, horrified. “Jean-Jacques,” Victor address him calmly, “would you mind keeping this to yourself, please?”

JJ looks as if he is viewing three specters, and he nods quickly. “Y-Yeah. Are you guys, uh… Nevermind. Good luck with your program, Yuri.” He is gone just as quickly as he came.

“Fuck,” Yuri mutters, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Yuri is cut off by Yuuri’s lips on his again, in a kiss less chaste than the one JJ had interrupted. “Don’t apologize, Yura. I don’t mind him seeing.”

Yuri takes a breath to steel himself before nodding. “Are you certain?”

Victor cuts in, “Yura, it’s alright. Don’t get worked up. Look at me, sweetie.” He does, letting Victor cup both cheeks in his hands and smile at him with soft eyes. “Will you think of us while you skate? Show us every ounce of emotion. No fear, no apprehension. Can you do that for us?”

“Yes, Victor,” he breathes.

As soon as Yuri is readying himself to step onto the ice, he finds himself shaking. It isn’t from the cold- even when Victor removes his jacket and places a hand between his shoulder blades, he doesn’t feel cold. He is shaking from fear. _Deep breaths. Do as Victor said_. As soon as he is announced, he skates onto the ice, thinking of nothing but Victor and Yuuri. He won’t stand for disappointing them.

His music begins, and he doesn’t take his eyes off his lovers as he begins to skate. Yuuri is leaning against the edge of the rink on his elbows, Victor behind him with his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s torso and his chin resting on his shoulder. Yuri launches himself into his first jump- _I love you both so much_. His step sequence- _Please continue to believe in me_.

He flubs the last jump in his first combination, but he doesn’t let his fluidity suffer. He continues on, focusing on nothing but skating and the mesmerized stares on Yuuri and Victor’s faces from the sidelines. He pushes back the voice inside of him screaming _Beka should be there, too_. He ignores every fiber of his being that wants to unravel with nervousness. He continues on.

He does something he was only able to do on occasion before- he pours his soul into his skating. He movement is guided more by his heart than his body, and he can feel emotions crashing over him, wave after wave with each scrape of his blades on the ice. _I’m back; I can do this_.

When he finishes, chest heaving and vision blurred, the crowd is loud in his ears. He wants to fall apart, but he holds it in. He finally breaks his composure, looking to see Victor and Yuuri eagerly waiting for him at the side of the rink. Scooping up two roses thrown onto the ice from his fans, Yuri skates to them.

The clicking of cameras is static in his ears; all he can hear is the praise tumbling from Yuuri’s lips. He is enveloped in the warmth of them both, kisses pressed to his temples. When the grip on his loosens, he hands each of them a rose, pulling them close again. “I skated for you, like you said to,” he whispers.

“Oh, Yuri,” Yuuri breathes.

Then, Victor murmurs, “did you think we couldn’t tell?”

Yuri is in second place at the end of the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you, Kata-chan :)


	5. Rebirth

Yuri’s free skate costume is just as beautiful as his short program. Instead of black and gold, this one is white with sections of watercolor- blues, purples, and pinks. Yuuri doesn’t tie Yuri’s hair all the way back, rather making one braid on each side of his head and joining them both in the back, leaving the rest of his hair back. He applies a light touch of make-up only.

Yuri looks beautiful, almost feminine. Victor rubs his upper arms as Yuuri whispers encouragements to him, kissing his cheek as they stand at the edge of the ice. He doesn’t look nervous- yesterday, he had. Victor breathes easier sending him out onto the ice, today. 

“He doesn’t seem as nervous,” Yuuri comments.

Victor hums in agreement as Yuri’s music begins, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. Yuri skates beautifully- his emotions are bleeding through as they never have before. Victor can feel something behind each movement he makes- he is showing many things as he skates. His love for the older men, how he misses Otabek and his grandfather. Everything Yuri is trying to convey pours into Victor as he watches him on the ice.

He doesn’t mess up, not once. When he comes skating off the ice and barrelling into Victor and Yuuri’s arms, he is met with nothing but praises and kisses everywhere they can reach. As they push through the crowd of reporters to the kiss and cry, they are bombarded with questions about their relationship, about Yuri moving in with them. They ignore them all.

After the kiss and cry, Yuri grabs Victor's hand and leads him back towards the locker rooms with force. “Come _on_ , Vitya.”

“Where’s the fire?” Victor laughs, barely keeping up. Yuuri is having more luck, keeping up just fine while being pulled by Yuri’s other hand.

“He has to pee,” Yuuri says, laughing. “Didn’t you see how fidgety he was at the kiss and cry?”

Yuri turns pink, pulling on both of their hands a bit more urgently. “Come on, I have to go so _bad_.”

Laughing, Victor picks up the pace. “That costume is going to be a horror to get out of,” he muses.

Yuri groans. “I’ll end up pissing in it, then, if you slow old men don’t hurry the hell up!”

They are alone in the locker room, and Yuri shoves a hand into his crotch immediately after the door shuts behind them. Legs jiggling, he begs, “Please, please. Don’t just _stand_ there.”

“Yura, do you remember when we were in the bathroom and I asked you when I could get my revenge on you for laughing as I pissed myself all those years ago and you said-”

Yuri cuts him off with a groan. “You asshole-”

“I think that’s what you called me, too, actually when you said ‘any time’,” Victor smirks.

“Victor,” Yuuri scowls at him with a scolding glance, reaching around to undo Yuri’s zipper himself. “He’s just teasing you, baby.”

Victor grins, kissing the top of Yuri’s head. “For now I’m kidding, but mark my words… The last time you wear this costume for the season, you’ll be pissing in it.”

Yuuri grins in response to Victor’s words, and Yuri makes a noise sounding somewhere between a grunt and a moan. “Yuuri, _please_ ,” he begs.

The second Yuuri has the zipper undone, Victor drags Yuri into the bathroom, leading him into a stall. He gingerly pulls the costume down enough for Yuri to free himself, placing his hands on the younger man’s waist as he unsheathes himself and starts to pee. “Why didn’t you go before getting on the ice?” Victor murmurs in his ear.

Yuri leans his head back onto Victor’s shoulder as he pisses, green orbs staring up at him. “I didn’t realize how bad it was until I was about to go on. And there was no use telling you then.”

When Yuri finishes up, Victor leads him back out to the locker room, costume still hang off his upper half. Yuuri already has the blonde’s clothes ready for him. “No use keeping the costume on for awards when it’s already half off,” Yuuri muses.

Yuri pulls off his skates and gets dressed. They are back out in the rink just in time for the final scores to be announced. Victor can barely hear the announcements over the ruckus it causes. It doesn’t register that Yuri had come in first until Yuuri pulls them both into his arms, shouting congratulations. 

Yuri looks beautiful on the podium, hair falling out of its braids and smile wider than it’s been in a while. With bright lights shining on him, a microphone is held to his face. “Yuri, will you tell us what your theme is for this season?”

Yuri looks right at Victor and Yuuri as he answers evenly, “Rebirth. My theme is rebirth. I have been through a lot these past few years, but I know that getting through them means becoming someone new. And I have been reborn.”

The second Yuri is off the podium and in the arms of his lovers, he melts against them. “I love you,” he tells them, not caring who hears. “Thank you for everything.”

Victor feels his eyes burning and he swallows hard. Thankfully, Yuuri speaks for them both. “We love you, Yura. That was so beautiful, what you said.”

Yuri does it, then. Victor watches as he kisses his husband, paying no mind to the clicking of cameras as he does so. Before Victor can even process what happened, Yuri kisses him. His eyes shut on instinct, melting into the succinct touch. When he opens his eyes again, Yuri is staring at him, cheeks dusted pink. “I don't care who knows, either, Vitya. You were right.”

Victor decides something right then and there; he is very excited to travel to Barcelona for the next competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katambrosius just updated both the new works in their YOI omo...Go read them! I read them each twice and they are amazing <3


	6. Everything is a Ripple of Something Else

Social media floods with pictures of Yuri with his lips on both Victor and Yuuri- the headlines aren’t terrible. They are pretty mild, with more confusion than hatred. Yuri feels relief- the night of the competition, he is rewarded by both lovers by being laid on the mattress in a barrage of kisses, with sweet words in between- “We are so proud of you”, “We love you so much”, “Thank you for showing your love to us and the world”. Yuri should have figured that the two of them had a thing for public displays of affection- he didn’t expect that they loved it enough to show him their appreciation all night long, however.

Rather than travelling back to Japan, the three of them spend the time between the competition in Russia and the one in Barcelona in St. Petersburg, practising at Yakov’s rink. The second Yuri walks through the doors that first day with Yuuri and Victor, he stops just inside the doorframe.

“Yura?” Yuuri pauses, rubbing the small of his back. “You okay?”

Yuri doesn’t miss the _look_ he shoots at Victor, silently urging him to say something, to do something. He finally does, ruffling Yuri’s hair affectionately. “It’s strange to be back, hmm?”

Yuri sighs gratefully, leaning into Victor’s touch. “Y-yeah.”

“Do you need a minute?” Yuuri offers.

Yuri shakes his head, and Yuuri takes a hand into his. Victor mimics his actions, taking Yuri’s free hand into his. “We’ll go together, okay?” The oldest man whispers. And so they do.

It’s about halfway through the day when Yuri notices Yuuri’s skating beginning to suffer. By this point, his discomfort is painfully obvious to Yuri at a single glance- tense shoulders, tightened legs, and the occasional wiggle of his hips. Yuri ignores Victor shouting at him about a sloppy jump and instead skates over to Yuuri, gently touching his arm.

“Come to the toilet with me?” He asks, making it seem as if _he_ is the one who is asking for company.

Nodding, Yuuri sighs with relief as Yuri leads him to the edge of the ice. “Thank you,” he whispers, “I need to go so bad.”

“Be back in a bit, Vitya!” Yuri calls out to the confused older man. “I need Yuuri’s help with something.” The flicker of realization across Victor’s face shows that he understands what Yuri means.

In the bathroom, Yuri is glad to find it empty. Yuri leads Yuuri into a stall, rubbing the older man’s back as he squirms. “No one’s here but me, you can go now,” Yuri whispers calmly.

Nodding, Yuuri dips the waistband of his stretch pants and tries to relieve himself. As Yuri sees him struggling, he gently wraps his arms around Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri gasps quietly as Yuri massages his taut bladder, whining quietly as he continues locking up. “I can’t… Yura, I’m so desperate…”

“I know, sweetie, I can feel that.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s neck calmly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. “Relax for me, okay? You can go now. It’s okay. No one is in here, no one can hear you.”

“I-I’m trying. I’m really trying.” 

Yuuri is clearly panicking- so Yuri speaks even softer. “Shh, Yuuri. It’s okay. Listen to me; it’s alright. Don’t think about it. Just relax, shut your eyes. You can lean against me, sweetie. Let me hold you up.”

Yuuri whimpers as he relaxes further, and Yuri tightens his grip on the slightly taller man. One hand still massages his bladder, coaxing out a single spurt. Yuuri moans quietly at the split-second of relief before burying his face against Yuri’s neck. “It hurts…”

“I’m sorry; I’m sorry it hurts.” Another spurt, and Yuuri whines against Yuri’s skin with a hot breath. “You’re doing so good, Yuuri. It’s okay, you can go. Don’t be afraid. Relax.”

The constant reassurance seems to affect him positively- a weak stream of urine begins. “Please, please, please,” Yuuri whispers like a chant, begging his body to cooperate.

His stream thickens, hissing loudly into the toilet and Yuuri nearly sobs with relief. “Good job, Yuuri. You’re doing so good.” Yuri massages Yuuri’s stomach continuously, kissing his head and murmuring praise until Yuuri is finally empty, still weak against Yuri. “Do you feel better now?”

Yuuri nods, face still buried in Yuri’s neck. “Thank you for helping me.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Yuuri.” Yuuri has made no move to conceal himself, his member still being held by his trembling hand. “I’m just glad you feel better now,” Yuri whispers as he gently takes Yuuri’s cock and tucks it back inside his pants. “You okay, Yuuri?” He asks, concerned when Yuuri still doesn’t move.

Yuuri nods, moving in Yuri’s embrace so that they are facing each other. “I’m okay,” he assures the younger man. “I love you, Yura.”

“I love you, Yuuri.” Yuri moves his hand behind Yuuri’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure you-”

He is cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening, and then Victor’s voice. “Everything okay?”

Yuuri responds, “Yes, Vitya.” With that, he kisses Yuri’s cheek and pulls from him, turning and flushing the toilet with his foot. Yuuri’s arms are wrapped around Yuri from behind when they open the stall door to find Victor leaning against the wall. “Sorry for keeping you, it took a while for me to get started.”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Yuuri. I was just getting worried, love.”

When the two younger men emerge from the stall, they are each rewarded with a kiss on the top of the head. “I think we should go out for lunch.” Yuri speaks up as he and Yuuri wash their hands.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Yuuri agrees.

Victor nods, as well, one hand resting on each of their shoulders. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. I wanted to see if we could head to Barcelona a day early. Perhaps we could discuss it over lunch.”


	7. Reminiscence

In Barcelona, Victor knows he is being cryptic. The plane ride was uneventful, thankfully. It was a four and a half hour long flight, and Yuuri had been a bit more prepared in regards to using the diapers this time. He only needed to pee once due to the short flight time, and he seemed rather relaxed otherwise. Of course, Victor’s cryptic behavior was only directed at Yuri. Yuuri already knew his plans, as they had discussed them together while Yuri did his routines for Yakov to critique.

As soon as the taxi drops them off at the hotel, Victor announces, “You two go get checked in, okay? I’ve got somewhere I need to stop.”

Yuri looks at him with confusion, but Yuuri only nods. “Okay, Vitya. Maybe we’ll meet you out when we are finished and we can do some shopping.”

Smiling, Victor agrees. “I love you,” he calls behind him with a wave.

Yuuri already knows where he is supposed to take Yuri, and at what time. So Victor isn’t concerned in the least as he runs his errand, even stopping for a cup of hot wine on his way to his destination. On his way there, he gets a text from Yuuri warning him that the younger men are on their way. _Perfect_.

Victor waits at their destination- it is much quieter this time of year then it was the last time he’d been here. He smiles to himself as he takes in the environment, breathing in deeply as he runs his fingers over the bright, iron bars. Just as the first time he’d been here, the building is closed. “Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice is followed by two sets of soft footfalls, and Victor turns to see Yuuri and Yuri ascending the cathedral steps hand in hand.

He kisses them both on the cheek as they reach him. Yuuri stays next to Victor, gently guiding Yuri to stand across from them. He looks confused and a bit nervous, his eyes darting from one man to the other, expression vulnerable. His breath is fogged in the cool night air as he breathes out.

“The last time we were at this cathedral, Yura, Yuuri and I exchanged these rings.” Victor explains evenly, displaying the matching rings he and Yuuri wear to Yuri. “We stood on the steps, right here in this spot. These rings we a symbol of our love at the time, as a promise to continue that love for the rest of our lives.”

Yuri stares, wide-eyed and silent. As Victor reaches out to take his right hand and kiss the knuckle of his ring finger, he can feel that Yuri is trembling. “Yura,” Yuuri’s voice is no more than a whisper as he reaches into Victor’s coat pocket and takes out the box containing the ring for Yuri. “We would like to give you the same symbol of our love.” Victor doesn’t miss how misty Yuri’s eyes become, or how Yuuri takes his free hand into his own as a sign of comfort. “May we love you for the rest of your life, Yuri?” Yuuri whispers as he slips the matching ring onto Yuri’s finger, Victor holding Yuri’s hand steady for him.

Yuri breaks, nodding as tears begin to course down his cheeks. Victor and Yuuri drop his hands, pulling him into a three-sided embrace instead. Yuri clings to them, shaking. “I love you, Yuuri. I love you, Victor.”

“We love you, sweetheart.” Yuuri answers, kissing his head. “So much, we love you.”

This exchange had been less cryptic than the one he and Yuuri had shared some time ago, and Victor was glad. He kisses Yuuri’s cheek, and then Yuri’s head. “Come now, my sweet boys,” Victor murmurs, pulling back from the embrace to look over them both. “No more tears, angel,” he chastises gently, swiping the remains of Yuri’s joyful tears with his thumb. “We’re going to go shopping and then eat; how does that sound?”

By the time Victor and his lovers stumble from the restaurant, he is feeling a little buzzed. Yuuri, in fact, seems to be the only one sober. With the drinking age in Spain being 18, Victor and Yuri may have celebrated just a _bit too much_ together. Yuuri, being the responsible type he was, did not drink as much.

However, as they begin walking back to the hotel, Victor starts becoming aware of a _different_ sensation caused by the alcohol in his system. Whining quietly, he announces, “I have to _pee_.”

“Oh, _me too_ ,” Yuri agrees, clinging to Victor’s hand more tightly. “How much longer until we get to the hotel?”

Yuuri cuts in calmly, squeezing Victor’s hand. “It’s not too far; you’ll both be fine,” he encourages.

Victor groans, hardly hearing Yuri’s groan parroting his own. “I have to go really bad,” he whines.

“Victor, come on,” Yuuri chastises. “We’ll be there soon. You can hold it for me, can’t you?” His tone is firm, and Victor nods in spite of himself.

Victor can feel every sip of wine settled in his lower stomach, but he tries to hide his desperation. Yuri is not so subtle- he grabs himself twice, earning him a soft scolding from Yuuri that they are on the street. Victor bites his lip as a wave of desperation washes over him, making him come to a halt and lock his legs together. When he feels a trickle of piss in his underwear, he snatches his hand away from Yuuri’s in favor of squeezing himself between the legs.

“S-Sorry, we’re on the street,” he winces, trying to regain his composure.

Yuri’s voice is quiet in his ear, “Ignore where we are, do what you have to do.”

Yuuri’s hand rubs Victor’s back until the wave passes, as if to agree with Yuuri’s comment. When Victor can move again, he quickly shuffles along with his thighs pressed as tightly together as he can manage. It’s only a few more steps before he pauses and crosses his legs, gasping as he is forced to grab himself once more. A hot spurt pushes past his grip on his cock, dampening his underwear further. 

“Yuuri,” he whispers hoarsely, “Are we close?”

“Vitya?” Yuri whispers, shuffling next to him.

“I really can’t hold it,” Victor admits, feeling another trickle of pee slip out.

“Okay,” Yuuri’s tone is level, “let’s see if we can find a place with bathrooms that are still open-”

“I-I…” Victor blushes, the trickle becoming a weak stream and wetting the crotch of his pants agonizingly slow. “I can’t make it.”

Yuuri’s hand tenderly rubs the back of Victor’s neck as he loses the fight with his bladder, gasping softly as his pants become warm and soaked in the night air. Victor is vaguely aware of Yuri potty-dancing beside him as his urine hisses loudly, splashing onto the concrete beneath them.

“S-Sorry, Yura,” Victor apologizes softly. “Don’t look, honey.”

By the time Victor is empty, he is out of breath. Still, he straightens up, knees wobbling. He starts walking back to the hotel, waiting as Yuuri and Yuri scramble to catch up. “Don’t run, Vitya!” Yuuri scolds.

“Yura still needs to go,” Victor explains, turning back to observe the blonde. One hand is shoved in his crotch as he struggles to keep up. Victor offers, “do you want me to carry you, Yura?”

“No!” Yuri blushes indignantly. “J-Just hurry, okay?” he whimpers softly, his steps becoming more purposeful. 

It’s a block from the hotel that Yuri stops, both hands in between his legs as he hops from foot to foot. “Yura?” Victor murmurs, getting ready to rub the man’s back through an accident.

Yuri shakes his head, biting his lip and straightening up, immediately pressing ahead. “I’m going to fucking piss myself, too.”

“At least I won’t be the only one with wet pants,” Victor laughs, catching up with Yuri.

“So funny,” Yuri grumbles, moaning as the hotel comes into sight.

“You’ll be fine, Yura,” Yuuri muses. “We’re almost there.”

Yuri is unable to control himself in the hotel lobby; Yuuri is torn between hiding Victor behind him to conceal his wet pants and hiding Yuri behind him to conceal his hand shoved in his crotch. He tries to cover them both, resulting in Yuri losing his balance by tripping on the back of Yuuri’s shoe. Victor catches him easily, but not before he moans and hisses, “Fuck, I’m pissing my pants.”

And then he _is_ pissing his pants. They are past the reception desk, in the alcove where the elevators are. He gasps, doubling over and folding into himself as piss begins flowing down his pants in rivulets. He whimpers as he relieves himself involuntarily, hand still pressed to his crotch. His piss is loud on the tile floors, and Victor rubs the younger man’s back gently crooning, “It’s alright, no one can see you.”

Yuri almost sinks to his knees twice, and would have if it weren’t for Victor holding him up. “Fuck,” he curses when he finally finishes. “ _Fuck._ ”

“It’s alright, Yura.” Victor whispers, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s _not_ , look at the _floor_.”

Yuuri clears his throat, motioning towards the lobby. “I’ll go have it taken care of. You two go upstairs and get into the shower, okay?”

“Yuuri, you don’t have to-”

“It’s not up for discussion. Get upstairs, both of you.”

Reluctantly, Victor obeys, leading Yuri into the elevator for a silent twelve-floor ascension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Kata-chan, as always <3 You are the best!


	8. Resonance

Yuri can feel a nervous bubbling when Victor and Yuuri sit him down the morning of his free program in the competition. He is in second place to Phichit after his short program, but is confident that he can catch up with his free skate. They’re in the hotel room, after having ordered room service for breakfast. Victor and Yuuri sat him down at the table after he had dressed, asking to talk with him.

“Yura,” Victor murmurs, “don’t look so nervous.”

“I’m _not_.” Yuri rolls his eyes, feigning nonchalance.

Smiling, Yuuri curls a lock of the younger man’s hair between his fingers. “You’re so cute when you’re fibbing, Yura.”

Victor reaches out with his right hand, gripping Yuri’s right hand in the process. “We wanted to talk to you, baby. About what you wearing that ring means to us.”

Yuuri nods in agreement, teasing smile replaced with a serene one. “We want you to know that whether the law considers it or not, _we_ consider you our spouse.”

“Our husband,” Victor adds, smiling.

Yuri blushes, a pleased heat rising on his cheeks. “Y-you mean that?” he whispers, eyes darting frantically from one to the other.

“Of course, baby,” Yuuri reassures him, leaning in close and pecking his cheek. “I love you, my husband.”

Yuri stutters, eyes wide and waiting for Yuuri to give him some sign that it was okay for him to repeat the words. A gentle nod of Yuuri’s head and a light stroke of his hand on Yuri’s head is enough; “I love you, my husbands.”

Yuri had never seen either of their eyes light up so bright.

Yuri kissing Victor and Yuuri in front of the press had somewhat “announced” them to the public, so they aren’t much bothered regarding their relationship. The reporters actually focus on the task at hand for once- Yuri’s skating, and his theme for this season. Yuri is in a good mood, and even takes a few minutes to speak with the press before heading into the locker room.

“I’m proud of you, Yura,” Victor praises him. “So talkative today.”

Yura shrugs. “I guess I’m in a good mood.”

“Yeah, us too,” Yuuri smirks.

Yuri feels no fear as he steps onto the ice that day; not an ounce of it. He glides to his starting position, eyes locking with Victor’s and then Yuuri’s for a few moments each. As he begins skating, he looks at them every chance he gets. Right before his first jump combination- _I love you, my husbands_. Before his step sequence- _Watch me. Watch your husband show his love for you_. Each time his right hand moves in front of his face and he sees that ring, Yuri feels warm inside.

Yuri doesn’t miss a single jump, but he does fall out of a combination spin, his hand brushing the cold ice to catch himself. He knows that his emotion poured through, however, and since he landed all his jumps, he isn’t nervous as he comes skating off the ice, into Victor and Yuuri’s embrace.

“Beautiful, Yura!” Victor praises him, kissing him deeply.

Yuuri is next, kissing him much more chastely. “You looked so handsome out there, Yura.”

At the kiss and cry, Yuri’s scores are announced- he is still in second place. Second only to Phichit. Yuri is glad to stand below Yuuri’s friend on the podium for awards- Phichit skated beautifully. He deserved to be in first. As Yuri stands next to him on the podium, he tells him, “You did great. Congratulations.” 

Victor and Yuuri hug both Yuri and Phichit after awards, and Yuuri and Phichit make small talk for a while- they don’t talk much anymore on the phone, Yuri had noticed. By the time Phichit is finished talking their ears off and heads to the locker room, Yuri notices that Yuuri is shifting and unable to stand still. Gently, he tugs on Yuuri’s sleeve.

“You want Vitya to take you?” he asks quietly.

Yuuri nods gratefully. “Go get changed and we’ll meet you in the locker room?” Yuri had forgotten; there were no private restrooms for the skaters here. No wonder Yuuri had held it for so long.

Yuri heads into the locker room, changing into his street clothes and packing his duffle bag with his costume and skates. He is readying himself to wait for Victor and Yuuri, figuring they might be a while, when the door to the locker room opens. Victor stands in the doorway and asks, “you ready, Yura?”

Yuri nods, standing. “Where is-”

“Come now, we need to go back to the hotel, okay?”

Yuri doesn’t question him any further, following him in silence back out to the rink. Yuuri isn’t there, either, or in the hallway. He isn’t in the lobby, or on the street outside the rink. Finally, Victor ushers him into a taxi that is waiting, where Yuuri is waiting in the backseat. There is a sizable wet patch on the crotch of his pants, and he is still holding himself with his hand. It’s obvious that he wasn’t able to go.

It isn’t until Yuuri looks up at him that Yuri sees something else is going on; Yuuri is crying. As the taxi begins to move, Yuri wraps his arms loosely around Yuuri. “Sweetie, what happened? It’s okay, it’ll be okay.”

Yuuri shakes his head, crying harder and leaning into Yuri’s touch. Yuri looks at Victor helplessly, who wraps an arm around both him and Yuuri. “The stall door had a broken lock,” he explains quietly, “and some _asshole_ walked in and-” Victor pauses as Yuuri whines, ruffling his hair with his hand. “He saw me helping Yuuri and he...said something a bit rude.”

Yuri can feel two emotions tugging at him- rage and sadness. He is angry that anyone would be rude to Victor and Yuuri, and sad that Yuuri is a crying mess in his arms. “What did he say?”

“Yura, you’re getting angry, let’s not-”

“ _What did he say to you_?” Yuri growls, glaring at Victor.

Victor sighs, running his hand through his hair. “He called us faggots, he called us disgusting.”

Yuri snaps. “I will _break his fucking neck_ ; what did this guy look like? What was he wearing? I swear, if I find this-”

“Yura, please!” Yuuri speaks up, shaking in Yuri’s arms. “Please, don’t get angry. I just want to go back to the hotel… please.” Yuuri is begging, and Yuri’s heart drops.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuri murmurs, pulling Yuuri closer. “We’re almost there, just hang on a few more minutes for us, okay?”

Yuri pretends not to notice that the wet patch on Yuuri’s pants has grown as they exit the taxi at the hotel, instead guiding Yuuri inside by the shoulders while Victor blocks view of him. The wet patch grows even more in the elevator, but Yuri helps Yuuri to get down the hall to their room. By the time he is in front of the toilet and Yuri is unbuttoning his pants, the dark spot on his pants has reached down to his knees.

Yuri helps a frantic Yuuri to take his member out and aims him at the toilet, his hand over Yuuri’s shaking one. Yuuri pisses a thick stream, still crying all the while. Yuri presses kisses to the older man’s face and neck whilst Victor heads into the main area of the room to get Yuuri fresh clothes.

“You held on so well, Yuuri. You did so well.”

By the time Yuuri is finished, he is shaking violently. Yuri helps him out of his clothes as he starts the shower, and Victor comes in with new clothes. “Here, baby. Are you okay?”

Yuuri shakes his head, and whimpers, “I am never going into a public restroom again. _Never_.”

Knowing that he will have to eventually, Yuri simply nods his head for the time being. “Okay, sweetie. That’s okay, we’ll work something out. Don’t worry about anything right now, okay? Let’s just get you cleaned up and into bed.”

By the time Yuuri is cleaned up and in his pajamas, Victor has already ordered room service. The two Russians tuck Yuuri into bed, flipping on the TV and snuggling him between them. “We love you, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs.

“I love you,” Yuuri answers listlessly, burrowing deeper into the little cocoon they have made him. He doesn’t move for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Kata-chan as usual. Make sure you go check out her latest update of Surrendering Further, it's really hot and super well-written as always :)


	9. Comfortable Silence

They go back to Japan between competitions. The flight is grueling- fourteen hours of travel time including a one hour stopover. Yuuri has shut himself down- he uses diapers during the trip, going into the restroom alone and refusing any help from Victor or Yuri. Victor understands that Yuuri is feeling ashamed, but it doesn’t make him hurt any less. He tells Yuri during the trip, “let him do what he needs to do for now. He will come to us when he needs us.”

Ester is happy to see Yuri walk through the door of their home; she comes running over from the couch, meowing loudly until Yuri lifts her up and snuggles her. “Hi, baby. Did you miss me? I missed you,” he murmurs, nuzzling into her fur.

Yuuri runs straight to the bathroom, having needed to go since the airport. When Yuri puts Ester down, Victor pulls the younger man into a hug. “We should go to the onsen, since we’re here for a few days. Maybe it will make him feel a bit better, yes?”

So that very night, they end up at the hot springs. Yuuri’s mother is thrilled to see them, and makes katsudon for them. They all eat together, and Yuuri seems to be in better spirits after laughing and talking with his husbands and his family.

After dinner, the men go for a soak in the springs together. Victor sits in between Yuuri and Yuri, one arm around each of them. He massages the backs of their necks gently, trying to relax them both.

“Are you enjoying yourselves, loves?”

“Yes, Vitya,” they murmur in unison.

The silence isn’t broken again for another few minutes, when Yuri clears his throat quietly. “You know… what tomorrow is, yeah?”

Victor swallows hard, nodding. “Yes, sweetie. We’re here for you, whatever you need.” Tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of Otabek’s death, and Victor had been avoiding bringing it up to Yuri, realizing that the younger man needed to decide how to process it on his own.

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but… I’d really like to go to the that club and just… remember. And if it’s okay, I think it’s something I’d like to do alone.”

“Yura…” Yuuri’s voice is soft and kind. “It’s not safe to go to places like that alone, you know… We’d really feel better if-”

“I’m not a child. Please, Yuuri.” Yuri sighs shakily, moving closer to Victor in the warm water. “I love you both so much… I know that you’re here for me, and I appreciate it more than you know,”

“But this is something you need to do alone,” Victor finishes, understanding. Yuri nods. “I understand, Yura, but _please_ be careful. And call us if you need anything at all.”

Yuri looks close to tears, relieved at Victor’s acceptance. “Thank you.” He then addresses Yuuri, who still looks concerned about the entire idea. “Yuuri, I know you only worry because you care. That’s one of the many things I love about you- how caring you are.”

Yuuri’s face changes a bit at Yuri’s words, softening and breaking apart the slightest bit. He leans forward enough to kiss Yuri, murmuring, “Just please be careful, and call us if you need anything.”

“You know I will, sweetie,” Yuri assures him.

That night, Victor holds both of his Yu[u]ri’s a bit more tightly. This time last year, they had all fallen asleep and then woken up to horrendous news. Victor tried to push the thoughts from his head, and was sure not to fall asleep until he was certain that both younger men were sleeping soundly.

The day following is quiet- Yuri doesn’t talk about it, he doesn’t break down. They carry on as normal, going to the rink in the morning and then returning at lunch time and making food together. It is quiet, it is somber- but not entirely unpleasant. It’s okay for them to be quiet with each other sometimes. Victor can appreciate the silence just as well as the words- he know that Yuri needs some time to think, some time to himself.

After lunch, when Yuri excuses himself to nap, no one says a word. When he takes Ester with him into the guest room rather than their bedroom, no one says a words, either. On the couch, Victor holds Yuuri close to him as they listened to the muffled crying coming from down the hall. 

“Victor, we should-”

“He wanted to be alone, Yuuri,” Victor whispers. “Let him cry it out, let him decompress. He went in there for a reason.”

“Vitya… I want to-”

“You can’t fix this, baby,” Victor murmurs, kissing Yuuri’s hair. “When he comes back out, we act like we didn’t know he wasn’t sleeping, and we hold him tighter than he’ll ever have the courage to ask us to.”

“Yes, Vitya.”

When Yuri does emerge from the guest room nearly an hour later, they do just that. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, but neither of the older men say a word about it. They simply pat the space made between them, enclosing him between their bodies as he settles between them. He snuggles against them, breathing slowing after some time. 

“I love you,” he murmurs.

“We love you, Yura,” Victor replies, helping Yuri to lie down across his and Yuuri’s laps. “Sleep, love; it’s alright,” he encourages Yuri, who nods sleepily. No one says a word about him just coming from a nap.

When he does wake and begins getting ready to go to the club, Victor keeps Yuuri from trying to chastise him. Of course, he knows that Yuuri means well. But if Yuri needs to be alone, that’s what he needs. Victor kisses him deeply as he makes his way out the door and offers, “May we at least drop you off?”

Yuri shakes his head. “I will take the train.” Seeing the upset glint of Yuuri’s eyes that Victor didn’t miss, either, Yuri adds, “I’ll call you to pick me up if you want, okay?”

Yuuri smiles at that, nodding. “Please be careful walking by yourself.”

Victor is confident that Yuri will be careful, that he will probably just stay for a few hours and reminisce, and then call them to come home. As he settles back onto the couch with Yuuri to watch TV, he is quite sure that Yuuri was overreacting, and that this outing will be good for Yuri. Still, he _does_ wish that Yuri would have taken them along, if only for him to know that someone was there if he needed anything. He doesn’t concentrate much on the movie they watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kata-chan for all your help and for always being there for me <3


	10. Omen

Yuuri falls asleep during the movie (though he isn’t sure _how_ ), which just goes to show how wound up he feels. However, he does end up falling asleep. He is only woken by the sound of his phone ringing, with Yuri’s name popping up on the screen. Yuuri shifts out of Victor’s heavy arms, realizing that he has fallen asleep as well. 

“Yura?”

An unfamiliar voice replies. 

“Is this Yuuri?”

“Y-yes. Who are you?”

Yuuri strains his ears as he hears some sort of muffled talking, and then the man speaks again. “I’m here with Yura, and he isn’t feeling very well. I found him inside not looking too good, so I took him outside for some fresh air. He, uh… he wanted me to call you and tell you he needs to come home.”

By now, Victor is awake and pressing his ear up to the phone as well, struggling to decipher the conversation from Japanese. “Tell him I’ll be there as soon as I can. I-I know it’s asking a lot from a stranger, but would you please stay with him until I get there?”

“Of course I will. Drive safely, please.”

Yuuri is off the couch and pulling on his shoes in a few seconds flat, grabbing his coat from the front closet. “Let me come,” Victor requests.

“Stay here, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, shaking his head. “I can handle it.”

“But, Yuuri…” Victor has no further argument as Yuuri surges forward and presses a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Vitya. I’ll call you when I find him safe and sound, yeah?”

Yuuri is a nervous wreck the entire drive to the club, but he doesn’t let it affect his driving. He grips the steering wheel tightly, trying his best not to speed as his heart pounds inside his ribcage. _Please be okay, my Yura. Please._ He is shaking by the time he finally pulls into the parking lot of the club, his breath hitching as he sees Yuri.

The younger man is sitting on the side of the building with an unknown man, head leaning on his elbows, which are resting on his knees. Yuuri drops in front of him, instinctively lifting his head to look at his face. He is sweating, face pale and eyes lidded, tears streaking down his cheeks. He stutters something, slurring in Russian as Yuuri stares at him before frantically turning his head to the side and vomiting onto the ground next to him.

“Oh, Yura.” 

Yuuri notices that the ground already has liquid on it, this is certainly not the first time tonight that Yuri had thrown up. “Okay, sweetie, it’s okay.” Yuuri rubs his back as he vomits violently, groaning and whimpering with each hitch of his body. “Thank you for sitting with him,” Yuuri finally address the young man.

“It’s no problem at all. I’m sorry he’s not in better shape. I found him this way inside, he was mumbling something about feeling ill.”

“How much did he drink?”

Yuri has finally stopped retching, so Yuuri leans his head against the wall again. Frowning, he accepts a napkin from the man to wipe Yuri’s mouth with. “He only had one drink,” the man informs Yuuri. “I think someone might have slipped something in it. He’s not even of age, is he?” Yuuri shakes his head. “I don’t know why they didn’t card him. He told me that he went up for a soda, and the bartender offered him a beer instead. There’s no way he’d be like this from one beer.”

Yuuri shakes his head, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry for the trouble… Thank you again, for watching out for him. I owe you the world.”

The man shakes his head, sitting up onto his knees. He places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “You don’t owe me anything; it’s what any decent person would have done. Get him home safe, okay?”

And then he is gone.

Yuuri kisses the top of Yuri’s head, using his hand to tilt the younger man’s chin up. Yuri can hardly keep his eyes open, though he seems to have no problem leaking constant tears from them. “I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he mumbles, crying harder. “M’sorry for taking the drink.”

Yuuri shakes his head, carefully brushing Yuri’s hair back. “No, sweetie. I’m not mad. I just need you to stay with me, okay? I need you to stay awake for me. Can you do that?”

Yuri nods, hiccuping on a sob. “Yes.”

“Honey, are you going to be sick again?” Yuuri asks gently.

Yuri shakes his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay.” He helps Yuri up without much difficulty and manages to get him settled in the passenger seat of the car. As he sits in the driver's seat and starts the car, he requests, “If you need to pull over, just tell me, okay?” he sends a quick text to Victor, saying that they are on their way home and he can’t call him; that Yuri is okay.

They make it home without incident; Yuri doesn’t ask to stop, and answers Yuuri each time he checks him for a verbal response. Victor comes outside the second the car pulls up in front of the house, pulling open the passenger side door as Yuuri climbs out from the driver’s side. “What _happened_?” He hisses, scooping Yuri into his arms. “My Yura…” Victor looks close to tears as he kicks the car door closed and carries Yuri into the house.

“He was drugged, I think,” Yuuri explains as he shuts the front door behind them. “The guy who called said he was offered a beer at the bar when he asked for a soda, and that he started feeling strange after drinking it.”

Victor lies Yuri on the couch, looking him over with a scrutinizing glare. “He’s sweating like a pig. One beer wouldn’t do this.”

“He threw up a couple times, but he hasn’t in about forty-five minutes.”

“He’s been responding fully?” Victor asks, running his hand over Yuri’s forehead. Without waiting for Yuuri’s response, he murmurs something to Yuri in Russian. Yuri nods, sinking into Victor’s touch. Victor leaves the room in favor of rifling through the kitchen cabinets, so Yuuri joins Yuri on the couch, letting the younger man use his lap as a pillow.

Yuri looks up through watery green eyes and whispers, “I’m really sorry.”

“Sweetie, don’t apologize.” Thinking quickly, Yuuri takes hold of Yuri’s hand and kisses the matching ring on the younger man’s finger. “See this, baby?” Yuri nods sheepishly. “It means we are here for you, the good and the bad. We love you no matter what. We know how hard today was for you, and you can’t blame yourself for this. We’re not mad at you at all.”

Yuri begins crying again at Yuuri’s words, nodding and burying his face in Yuuri’s lap. It’s then that Victor returns, a cold cloth and a glass of water in his hands. Yuuri helps Yuri sit up a bit and take a few sips of water, and then lies him back down with the cool cloth on his forehead. “Thank you,” Yuri whispers.

“Of course, baby.” Victor kneels down, grasping Yuri’s hand in his own and kissing his knuckles. “We’re just grateful that you were able to contact us, and that you weren’t hurt.”

They lie Yuri on his side and let him rest after that. Victor joins his husbands on the couch, snuggling with Yuuri as Yuri lies across them with a wastebasket on the floor near his head. Victor and Yuuri don’t sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to katambrosius<3<3<3


	11. The World Implodes (The Collaboration of Kata-Chan and Lemon-Chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collaboration between katambrosius and myself :) We were really really really mean, but we kind of made up for it in the end. Obviously, I owe Kata-chan the world for helping me so very much with this. She was absolutely amazing and had so much great input and many great ideas. Thank you sosososososo much for your amazing authoring skills and for putting up with my ridiculousness, Kata-chan! You are truly my hero <3

Yuuri is grateful for the day that Yuri has to recoup from his night at the club before travelling to China. The younger man still isn’t feeling very well the day after, but he manages to pull himself together, good as new, by the time they are ready to leave for the airport. Before they leave, Yuuri slips into the bathroom to put on a diaper, not mentioning it to his husbands. He’s still embarrassed- no, _humiliated_ , and refuses to speak of it to anyone.

The airport is bustling, and Yuuri is overwhelmed as they rush through security and onto the plane. Once settled in their seats, however, he manages to relax. He is seated by the window, with Yuri next to him and Victor in the aisle seat. They have established this seating system out of habit- Yuuri likes to gaze out the window during flights, Yuri tends to fall asleep on one of the older men’s shoulders, and Victor is always asking the flight attendants for a cup of vodka or a bag of peanuts.

They are just settling into their seats as a muffled squeal sounds from behind them.

“Oh my god, are you Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, and _Victor Nikiforov_?”

Oh, _great_. Victor turns around with his award-winning smile, addressing the fan with ease. “Certainly.” The girl nearly jumps out of her seat, eyes widening as the two Yu[u]ri’s turn to her, as well. “And what’s your name, dear?” Victor probably winks at her, but Yuuri doesn’t mind much.

“Bethany,” she breathes, looking them all over with owlish eyes.

“Would you like an autograph, Bethany?” God, Yuri was certainly picking up some of Victor’s charms. Yuuri smiles as the youngest addresses the girl with a flirtatious tone.

She nods eagerly, gushing as she rifles in her bag for paper and a pen. “I’m on my way to watch your competition, Yuri! I just know you’re going to do wonderful!”

Yuri makes idle small talk as Victor accepts the paper and pen, signing it before passing it along to Yuri, who does the same. Yuuri signs his name under theirs before passing the paper back to Bethany. They talk with her for a few minutes, Yuuri keeping quiet for the most part. Eventually, she thanks them for the autographs and wishes Yuri luck in the competition, prompting the three to settle back into their seats.

Time passes quickly for Yuuri, with Yuri napping on him for a little bit, waking shortly before lunch is set to be served. Yawning and stretching, he accidentally elbows Yuuri in the arm before frowning and kissing the area, murmuring, “Sorry, Yuuri.” Yuuri laughs and shakes his head at the sleepy man, but his response is prematurely stopped before it begins as Yuri murmurs, “Can you two move? I want to go to the toilet.”

“Oh course, love.” Victor peers out into the aisle as he unbuckles his seat belt and suggests, “We should all go before lunch. There’s a line though.” He gets up for Yuri to pass through, but the youngest doesn’t move. 

“Do you want to go first, Vitya, Yuuri?”

Yuuri shakes his head; though he _does_ need to go slightly, it is clear that Yuri needed to go badly enough to mention it. Victor shakes his head as well, ushering Yuri out of his seat and into the aisle. He presses a quick kiss on the top of his head before giving him a gentle push towards the restroom.

Yuri ends up waiting in the queue for much longer than any of them anticipate, and Victor is gripping the armrest between them a bit too tightly by the time he mutters, “Finally; he just went inside.”

“You okay, Vitya?” Yuuri runs his hand over Victor’s gently. 

“Mm, yes, love,” Victor hums, flipping his hand up to thread his fingers through Yuuri’s. “I should have went easy on-”

And then they hear it. Just as Yuri is making his way back up the aisle, the familiar dinging sounds and a robotic voice announces, “If you will please remain seated, lunch will be served to you shortly.”

Yuri slides into his seat as Victor stands to let him, both of them buckling their seat belts once they have settled again. “Shit, sorry. The line was really long-”

“Yura, calm down. It’s not your fault.” Victor ruffles Yuri’s hair as if to prove a point, shifting a bit to get more comfortable as lunch trays start coming down the aisle.

After a few more minutes, Yuuri groans as Yuri starts running his mouth again. “Damn, lunch is taking _forever_ , just how long does it take to-”

“ _Yuri_.” Yuuri hisses, grabbing his hand. “Let’s talk about something else.”

Yuri’s eyes widen as he sees the serious expression on Yuuri’s face, and he nods. “Sorry.” His voice is no more than a whisper.

Yuuri can feel his own bladder lying heavy in his abdomen, but he refuses to give Victor any indication of his discomfort. He forces himself to sit still as lunch trays are passed to them, not even allowing himself a shift in the seat. He knows damn well that Victor would put him before himself as usual, and Yuuri won’t stand for it.

They eat in silence for the most part, with Yuri making an occasional comment and being ignored by Yuuri, or hummed at by Victor. Yuuri consciously avoids his water bottle, noticing Victor doing the same. It takes all but a few minutes for Yuri to notice, glancing from Yuuri’s tray, to Victor’s, and then back again. Yuuri fights the urge to squirm under his gaze, and for _other reasons_. Yuuri begins to seriously regret overestimating how much he could drink given the short flight time as he notices the seat belt light is _still_ not turning off. He glances at Victor, knowing he had bothered the flight attendant at _least_ two separate times for a hot chocolate- “What? It’s winter! I like cocoa in the winter…” Not to mention, there is the one he had drank at the airport.

Yuri has caught on by now, and runs his hand over the tension of Victor’s back. “Hey, is it getting bad?”

“Yura, don’t-”

Yuuri is cut off as Yuri turns to him accusingly. “And _you_ haven’t gone since home.” Remembering Bethany sitting behind them, he lowers his voice and murmurs, “Why don’t you just use the...you know?”

Yuuri cringes outwardly, shaking his head. “I don’t want to sit in it… And Vitya… Vitya needs to go. I don’t want to…” his voice trails into nothing as he shifts in his seat, no longer able to control his need.

Victor scowls, shaking his head. “Yuuri, don’t worry about that. If you need to go,” he takes a cue from Yuri, lowering his voice to no more than a murmur, “then go, love.”

Yuuri simply shakes his head, glancing up at the “fasten seat belt” indicator. “They should be turning it off soon, right?”

Victor nods wordlessly, a hand reaching subconsciously for his seat belt, his face showing the utmost concentration as the stewardess begins making her way up the aisle again to collect the lunch trays. Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief as the stewardess collects their trays. He eagerly reaches over and flips Victor’s tray up for him. The pressure leaning over puts on his bladder causes him to wiggle in his seat and wish he was able to grab himself. It would be impossible through the thick padding of the diaper.

The second the trays are collected and the seat belt indicator goes off, Victor unsnaps his seat belt and is readying himself to stand. He doesn’t get much further than placing his hand on the armrest to steady himself, however, when the plane rocks and the light comes back on, an announcement coming over the speakers from the pilot; “Sorry folks, it looks like we’ve hit a bit of turbulence. If you could stay seated for the time being, we will continue our flight and begin our descent in approximately thirty minutes.”

Victor audibly grunts as he positions himself back into his seat, redoing his seat belt a bit more loosely than before. “ _Shit_.”

Yuuri can’t help but stare, eyes widening. He rocks in his seat, still trying his best to conceal his need as he watches Victor bite his lip. Victor rarely swears out of anger; he must be positively bursting. It doesn’t surprise Yuuri- it’s been an hour since Yuri returned from the bathroom. He himself is ready to explode, but at least he has a backup plan. Victor has no options other than holding it or wetting his pants. The mere thought of Victor soaking himself makes Yuuri’s own bladder throb, and he squirms in an attempt to hold back the ocean inside him.

“Vitya, can you-”

“Yuuri,” Victor speaks through gritted teeth, “please just go.”

“I won’t,” Yuuri argues, shaking his head. “Not when you need to go this badly.”

“Yuuri, I’m _fi_ -” Victor’s feigned confidence is cut off by a whimper as he presses himself forward, clearly attempting to grind himself down onto the seat. “I’m fine,” he pants, refusing to look away from the seat in front of him.

Yuri finally speaks once more, whispering to Yuuri, “It’s okay if you do. You know that, right?” When Yuuri nods at his affirmation, Yuri kisses his temple. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, sweetie.”

For the next half hour, Yuri rubs Victor’s back, whispering encouragements in Russian that seem to do nothing for Victor as his desperation increases. Yuuri still refuses to outright show his need, and bites his lip as a leak escapes, soaking into the padding of his diaper. He bites back a whimper, drawing blood into his mouth. When another hot spurt escapes he presses his hand to the front of his pants, unable to do much more than apply a light pressure to his crotch.

Thankfully Yuri is too distracted with comforting Victor to notice as Yuuri slowly begins losing the fight with his bladder. The warm sensation spreads slowly, and Yuuri feels tears brimming in his eyes. He empties slowly, trying to hold back the entire time. He soon feels warm and _heavy_. He cringes, shifting in his own mess. He is only brought from an onslaught of incoming self-depreciating thoughts by the sound of a gasp to his right, and Victor crossing one leg over the other tightly.

Victor’s face is red, and it looks like he’s starting to actually panic. Yuuri is suddenly reminded of the fan, Bethany, sitting behind them, and of the last time Victor was so desperate in front of fans. He grabs Yuri’s wrist, near to being forceful and whispers, “We need to do something.” And then even quieter, for only Yuri to hear, “That girl is behind us. He will be _humiliated_.”

Yuri nods, shooting Yuuri a look of panic. He doesn’t need to speak for Yuuri to understand it: _There’s nothing we can do_. Yuuri tries to calm down on Victor’s behalf as the pilot announces their descent, though his voice is just static in his ears. It is about then that a quiet voice comes from behind them,

“Uhm, excuse me?”

It’s Yuri who addresses Bethany, turning around and asking, “Yes?”

“Uhm, I couldn’t help but overhear and…” Sheepishly, she holds up a plastic cylinder, and Yuuri’s eyes try to make out the design on the side as she says, “if it’s that urgent, he can use this…”

It is at the same moment that Yuri’s face goes beet red that Yuuri is able to make out the design on the water bottle she is holding up. He just about dies inside as he realizes it is a _Yuri Plisetsky Grand Prix Gold Medal water bottle_ , from Yuri’s first win in the senior division. Yuuri begins stuttering incoherently from the sheer force of his embarrassment as Yuri opens his mouth to speak, instead grabbing the bottle from her and thrusting it into Victor’s free hand; _when had he begun holding his crotch_?

“T-thank you, Bethany. A-Arigato.” 

As soon as Victor sees the bottle, his face goes from beet red to pale as a sheet. “I-I can’t-” he shakes his head frantically, kneading his hand against his crotch. “I won’t-” He can’t seem to form a coherent statement. 

He continuously shakes his head until Yuri whispers, “Are you certain?”

Victor nods, and Yuri hands the bottle back to Bethany, who blushes, but takes it back, and leans back against her seat, turning away to give them more privacy. Yuuri realises that the elderly couple on the seats beside her are fast asleep, and he can’t help but be thankful for small mercies. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri murmurs, reaching over Yuri to pat Victor’s leg. “Not much longer.”

Victor nods, one hand buried in his crotch and the other covering his mouth. Yuuri can still hear his muffled whimpers and groans, though he hopes that no one else finds them audible. It’s as the plane begins circling the airport that Yuuri notices the patch of darkened cloth beneath Victor’s hand. 

Yuri glances at Yuuri with panicked eye before whispering to Victor, “Do you want me to ask her for the-”

Victor shakes his head, tears dotting the corners of his eyes as the wet patch begins to grow. “I can’t… Yura, I’m going to…”

The hissing begins just as Yuri is turning to ask Bethany for the bottle against Victor’s wishes. Yuuri grabs the younger man to stop him, shaking his head and motioning to the growing dampness on Victor’s lap as it begins to spill onto the seat. Yuri frowns, immediately wrapping his arms around Victor’s shaking shoulders, and Victor turns his body towards him, clearly wanting to hide. Yuuri can half make out the murmuring in Russian- “it’s okay, baby”, “you’re okay”.

Tears leak out of Victor’s eyes as he empties himself, hand still pressed to his crotch. He whimpers as his piss begins to splatter onto the floor, earning him concerned glances from the people across the aisle. One glare from Yuri is enough to make the onlookers turn their heads away as the airplane tilts, Victor’s pee spreading out in rivulets across the aisle.

Victor manages to contain his tears, though Yuuri wants to cry for him. His own discomfort in the soggy diaper is forgotten, and he reaches over to run his fingers through Victor’s hair. “It’s okay, Vitya. No one is looking.”

Victor nods as his stream finally begins to taper off, his body shuddering as he releases the last of his bladder. “Oh, baby,” Yuri mumbles, kissing Victor’s temple. 

Just as Victor sags against Yuri in relief, the plane touches down. Yuuri hadn’t even noticed that they were actually landing. The three of them stay completely still in their seats as the plane comes to a stop, and the seat belt sign is turned off. People are getting up all around them, and a child cries out in disgust at the urine on the floor, quickly shushed by his mother.

As the plane empties, the three of them are assumed to be alone, until Yuuri feels a tap on his shoulder. 

“Excuse me… Is there… is there anything I can do?”

Yuuri gapes at Bethany, stuttering out something sounding of “No thank you, we appreciate your offer for the bottle earlier, uhm-”

“Actually,” Yuri cuts in as he stands, addressing the girl. “Could you please just not mention this to anyone?”

“O-of course not! I would never. I won’t tell a soul.” Bethany bows at him as she slides from her seat into the aisle.

As soon as she is gone, Yuri removes his long coat and whispers for Victor to put it on and button it up. As Yuuri stands, he is suddenly reminded of the discomfort in his own pants- the diaper has grown cold, and is chafing in all the wrong places. He grimaces as he stands, and it is _then_ that Yuri finally notices that Yuuri is no longer desperate. 

As Yuri leads Victor down the aisle, he asks Yuuri, “Did you..?”

Yuuri nods, blushing. That’s all that they speak of it as they exit the plane, gathering their luggage as quickly as humanly possible. Yuuri puts his own discomfort behind Victor’s, not stopping to change in the bathroom. Victor is in a daze- he allows himself to be led to the taxi by his husbands, whimpering lightly as he adjusts himself in the back of the cab. Yuuri can’t help but do the same.

Thankfully, the hotel is not far. As soon as they arrive, Yuri instructs both older men to wait in the alcove with the elevators as he checks them in. Yuuri leds Victor there with no objections, rubbing his back. “Hey, Vitya.” The silver-haired man looks up, eyes wet. “You’re okay. It’s going to be alright.” Victor only shakes his head; Yuuri is eternally grateful when Yuri finally approached them with the room keys. 

Once in the room, Yuri leads them both to the shower, turning it on and helping Victor strip out of his soaked jeans as Yuuri focuses on removing his diaper. Yuuri is grateful that they are distracted; he is embarrassed to be seen like this and relishes in the privacy. Once Yuuri and Victor are properly stripped and Yuuri has disposed of the diaper, Yuri stands them both under the shower spray.

Glancing down, he asks, “Would you like a bath? There is a plug, I can run one for you.”

Yuuri glances at Victor, who is unresponsive. He nods for them both, thanking Yuri as he showers them both off under the spray of water, sleeves rolled up and eyes soft. When he finishes, he guides them both to sit down, changing the water flow from the shower head to the faucet. He adjusts the water temperature before plugging the drain.

Yuuri gathers Victor into his arms as the tub fills, helping the older man to settle in between his legs. He rests his chin on Victor’s shoulder from behind, pressing kisses to his neck and cheek. “Talk to us, baby.”

Victor shakes his head, turning to bury his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri shifts him in his arms to hold him tighter, like a child, in his lap. The warm wetness he feels on his neck isn’t from the water, he is sure, as Victor’s frame starts to shake. Yuri reaches out, rubbing the back of Victor’s neck gingerly. 

“Vitya, shh…”

Victor shakes his head, his sobs quickening as his body tremors. “They saw, they all saw!”

“No, Vitya, they-”

Victor loses all control, his sobs deafening. His frame is wracked by the force of his humiliation, his breathing tight and shallow as he frantically tries to suck in air. Yuuri rubs his chest and croons, “Vitya, you need to breathe. Come now, take a deep breath for me.”

He doesn’t. Sobs crash over him again and again, and Yuuri is helpless to stop it. Yuri murmurs to him in Russian, looking as if he might cry himself. Yuuri settles for holding Victor close and letting him cry. There is nothing else he can do; nothing he says will make anything any better, he just has to support his husband. He strokes a hand through soft silver hair and sits quietly, the only sounds are the sloshing of bath water and Victor’s harsh sobbing.

Eventually, Victor’s sobs taper off enough for Yuuri to speak to him softly. “Vitya, no one recognized you. I’m sure of it, love.”

Victor shakes his head, still refusing to pull his face from Yuuri’s body. “That girl.”

It only then dawns on Yuuri that Victor was in such a state that he must not have heard the exchange between Bethany and Yuri. Yuuri shakes his head, though Victor can’t see. “Sweetie, she told Yuri she isn’t going to say a word. She admires you, love. She wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Yuri hums in agreement. “He’s right, Vitya. She wanted to help you, she said so. Asked if she could do anything.”

Victor sniffles, shrugging. “I’ll bet she doesn’t admire me after _that_.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Vitya! _None_ of that was your fault!” Yuuri suspects Yuri’s voice was harsher than he meant, as he softens it to continue, “She won’t look at you any differently.”

“She probably admires you more,” Yuuri adds.

Yuri hums in agreement, “She probably thinks even more of you, knowing that you are human just like her.”

Victor groans, nuzzling deeper into Yuuri’s neck. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, Vitya.” Yuuri isn’t sure what else he can say, what else he can do, so he asks, “Do you want to get into your pajamas and rest now? We can watch movies and then order in for dinner.”

Victor is still for a moment before nodding and muttering, “Okay…”

“I’ll get your favorite wine sent up from the kitchen, okay?” Yuri offers, reaching in to drain the tub.

Yuuri stands still in the tub as Yuri dries them each with a towel, taking great care. He then steps from the tub, helping Victor out after him. Yuri brings them both pajamas, and Yuuri dresses Victor before himself as Yuri checks pay-per-view for Victor’s favorite films. 

Once snuggled into the plush bed, Victor is sandwiched between both Yu[u]ri’s. Both of the younger men dote over him, showering him in kisses and soft touches. It is no more than fifteen minutes into the film, Yuuri notices that Victor’s eyes have closed. Twenty minutes in, his breathing has slowed to a constant, deep sigh.

Yuuri places one last kiss on his forehead, he and Yuri helping lie Victor down so he’s more comfortable and tucking him in. Victor needs his sleep, he needs to rest without thought. Yuuri snuggles close to him, hoping his dreams will be merciful. Victor has been through enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, thank you so much for writing this chapter with me, Kata-chan!  
> Be sure to check out her page (katambrosius) for more amazing YOI omo works. She just updated one of hers (Living in Trust) the other day, and it is absolutely precious (and perfection too) <3 <3 <3


	12. Vitya Doesn't Get a Break

Yuuri wakes in the middle of the night, blinking as he reaches over to the nightstand for his glasses. Yuri is sleeping soundly, but there is a space between them that wasn’t there before; _Where is Victor_? Yuuri moves from the bed quietly, feet padding on the carpet as he makes his way to the bathroom. Light is pooling from behind the door, and Yuuri can hear the distinct sound of vomiting from inside.

“Vitya, baby?” Yuuri knocks gently.

“I-I’ll be out in a minute, Yuuri, can you wai-” Yuuri cringes as Victor cuts himself off to empty more of his stomach.

Yuuri opens the door, frowning as he finds Victor on his knees in front of the toilet, face pale and dripping with sweat. “Oh, sweetie.” Yuuri grabs a washcloth and dampens it with cool water as Victor expels more from his stomach, kneeling beside him and wiping his forehead. “You’re okay, it’s alright. Get it all out.” He whispers, rubbing the older man’s back.

“S-Sorry-” Victor whimpers, retching violently, his body shaking.

“Don’t apologize, Vitya. How long have you been in here?”

Victor shrugs, leaning back against Yuuri as his stomach settles temporarily. He reaches up with a shaky hand and flushes the toilet, shutting his eyes. “Maybe a half hour. I don’t feel good, Yuuri.”

“I know, sweetie. He presses his hand to Victor’s forehead, finding that he feels much too warm. “You have a fever. Do you think you’re sick, or that you ate something that didn’t agree with you?”

“We all ate the same t-thing.” victor surges forward once more, vomiting again. He whimpers as his body hitches, and Yuuri rubs his back gently.

“S’okay, Vitya. You’re okay.”

It is then that the bathroom door is pushed open, and Yuri stands in the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Seeing Victor getting sick, Yuri’s face goes from sleepy to concerned in seconds. “Vitya, you’re sick?”

Yuuri nods for Victor, who is still throwing up. He motions for Yuri to join them on the floor. Yuri settles on the other side of Victor, pressing the cloth Yuuri hands him to the oldest man’s head. “Hurts…” Victor whimpers as he finally stops retching, leaning back against his husbands.

“Your body is working backwards, Vitya, of course it hurts,” Yuri whispers, not unkindly. He brushes back Victor’s bangs, pressing a long kiss to his forehead. “He’s really warm,” Yuri mutters to Yuuri.

“Hopefully it’s just a 24-hour bug,” Yuuri suggests. Victor is sagging further against them, and Yuuri asks, “Do you want to lie down now, Vitya?”

Victor nods, allowing himself to be helped up by his husbands. Yuri flushes the toilet while Yuuri helps Victor to brush his teeth. Yuri brings the trash can over to where Yuuri tucks Victor into the edge of the bed, kissing his cheek. “There is a convenience store down the block, is there anything I can get you?” He offers.

Victor shakes his head, almost irritably. “You need to go to sleep. You have to perform tomorrow.”

“Victor, I-”

“Bed, now,” Yuuri affirms with a nod towards the bed. “I can take care of him just fine. You need to rest.”

Yuri begrudgingly crawls into bed next to Victor, pouting at Yuuri as he sits at the edge of the bed, rubbing Victor’s back. Victor lies facing the edge of the bed and requests, “Yura, baby? Would you spoon me, please?”

Yuri nods, shifting so that his body is fitted behind Victor’s. “This good?” he mumbles, face buried in the back of Victor’s neck.

“Perfect, Yura. Sleep now, for me.”

Yuuri makes sure that both of his husbands fall asleep soundly, but he doesn’t sleep much, himself.

In the morning, Victor immediately leans over and begins to vomit into the trash bin. Yuuri reacts quickly, rushing over and lifting the bin so that it is under his chin, helping Victor to sit up. Yuri wakes from the commotion, rubbing Victor’s back as he retches. Victor doesn’t have much to empty himself of- it’s all stomach acid, and his heaving ends quickly.

“Yura, love, I don’t think I’m going to be able to pull it together to go to the competition. So I want you to be good for Yuuri, and I will watch you on TV and be cheering you on-”

“What do you mean, _be good for Yuuri_?” Yuri scoffs, getting up from the bed. “Yuuri is going to stay here and take care of you. I am perfectly capable of going alone.”

“And _I_ am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I lived alone for years, I can-”

“Well you _aren’t_ alone anymore.” Yuri glares at the sick man harshly, approaching him and poking his finger against Victor’s chest. “You’ve got us now, and you don’t have to take care of yourself.” Gentler, Yuri leans in and kisses the top of Victor’s head. “I love you, Vitya. Watch me, because I’ll be skating for you.”

Yuuri can’t find the heart to argue with the younger man as he begins pulling on his clothes, readying himself to leave. After freshening up in the bathroom, he emerges once more, kissing Victor on the cheek and Yuuri on the lips. “Do your best, Yura,” Yuuri encourages him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Are you sure you’ll… be okay?” He adds, so only Yuri can hear.

Yuri clings to Yuuri tighter, and Yuuri can feel a smile forming where Yuri’s lips meet his neck. “I’ll be just fine. Take good care of our sick Vitya, okay?”

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees.

“I love you,” Yuri calls behind him as he opens the hotel room door. 

They reply back in unison, “I love you.”


	13. Restabilization

Victor manages to keep down at least _some_ of the dry toast and seltzer that Yuuri has sent up for him. He had the younger man call Yakov already and ask him to keep an eye on Yuri at the competition, to make sure he is okay. By the time Victor has managed to nibble on some toast and actually keep it down, the competition is beginning on TV.

Yuuri snuggles close to him on the bed, allowing Victor to rest his feverish head on his chest. They watch some of the other skaters speaking to the press before the first skater goes on, and then after the first performance, Yuri is seen with Yakov. The press asks him questions, but he ignores them all. He simply stares into the camera and blows a kiss with his hand. 

“That's for you, Vitya,” Yuuri tells him, kissing the top of his head.

Victor shakes his head, burrowing against Yuuri’s chest. “For _us_ , love,” he corrects. Yuuri only smiles wider.

Yuri skates beautifully, Victor sitting up and leaning forward to watch halfway through his performance. He is enthralled, watching Yuri glide across the ice and nail his jumps with ease. He looks _magnificent_. He doesn't slip up even once, his face strong and determined, each movement precise and controlled. Victor and Yuuri are grasping each other tightly by the time Yuri ends, hands above his head and chest heaving.

Watching Yuri at the kiss and cry with Yakov is nostalgic, in a way. He recalls standing nearby watching them at the kiss and cry when they both skated under Yakov, and he can't help but smile fondly as Yuri sits next to him once more, giggling at Yakov’s stone expression. Yuri's scores are nearly perfect, and Yuuri receives a call on his phone not two minutes after Yuri leaves the kiss and cry. Grinning, he presses “answer” and puts Yuri on speaker.

“I did great, didn't I, Yuuri?”

“Baby, you did wonderful,” Yuuri assures him.

“You looked gorgeous, love,” Victor adds.

“Thank you both. Are you feeling any better, Vitya?”

“Much, love. I haven't thrown up in a bit and I was able to eat some. I think it's just a little stomach bug.”

“Good. Yuuri has been taking good care of you, then.” It's a statement, not a question. Yuri follows it up with, “I'll be on my way home in a few minutes, okay? Do you want me to bring anything back for you guys?”

“Aren't you going to stay for the rest of the routines?” Yuuri asks, almost accusingly.

“Nope,” Yuri says flatly. “I want to come home to my husbands and take care of my poor sick Vitya and my doting nurse Yuuri.”

Victor feels his cheeks heat at Yuri’s words, and watches as Yuuri's do the same. “Are you certain, Yura?” Yuuri finally asks.

“Mhm,” Yuri assures him. Voice lowering, he promises, “I'll be home in fifteen minutes, my husbands.”

Fifteen minutes fly by, and Victor is emerging from the bathroom after peeing when he hears shuffling in the hall. Pausing, Victor stays in the darkened bathroom, behind the door as he hears the room key being shoved into the card reader. He hears a quiet muttering as the door opens, and he can't resist jumping out and grabbing Yuri from behind.

The screech and yelp that Yuri emit are divine, but Victor doesn't expect Yuri's body to feel so rigid as his arms wrap loosely around Yuri's neck. “What's wrong, honey?” Victor asks as he plants a kiss on the younger man's neck. It's then that Victor hears another sound over Yuri's labored, scared breathing.

“Oh, sweetie.” Victor can't help but crane his neck, looking down as Yuri's crotch grows darker and darker, urine hissing out and trickling from his pant legs onto the ground. By the time Yuri realizes what is happening, his hands do nothing to stop his accident. 

“Fuck; I'm sorry, Victor,” he mumbles, moving his hands from his crotch only moments after placing them there.

Yuuri is drawn to the scene by the commotion as Victor assures Yuri, “It's okay, love. I wouldn't have scared you like that if I knew you needed the toilet.” Another kiss is pressed to Yuri's skin, this time, to his temple.

Yuuri steps forward as the blonde continues relieving himself, carding his fingers through Yuri's hair. “You didn't go all day, did you?” he asks, glancing down at the formidable puddle.

Yuri shakes his head, the heavy stream finally tapering off. He shudders as the last dribbles leave his body. “No, I didn't.”

“Why, silly boy? Were you holding it just for us?” Victor croons, nuzzling against Yuri’s neck.

“Mhm,” Yuri gladly keens at the touching, nuzzling into him in response. “I wanted to be good for you both.”

Yuuri smiles serenely, reaching out to cup one of Yuri’s cheeks and kiss him. “You’re always good for us, Yura.” Carefully, Victor and Yuri are led into the bathroom, where Yuuri turns on the shower. “Are you feeling up to a shower, Vitya? It might make you feel better.”

Victor no longer feels a churning in his gut, or a speck of nausea, so he nods. Yuri is already stripping off his clothes as Yuuri suggests, “You and Yura have a nice, hot shower then. I’ll clean up the hallway and then we can all relax for the rest of the day, yes?”

“I’ll clean it, Yuuri. It’s my mess. Go lie down, you’ve been up all night. I’ll take care of it when I get out of the shower.”

Yuuri shakes his head, reaching out to ruffle Yuri’s long locks. “No, baby. It wasn’t your fault. You were scared and you couldn’t control it.” He plants a kiss on Yuri’s head, then Victor’s. “I want you to wash each other, and then come to bed and we can all have a nice nap together. I want to hold you both so close.” There is something about the look in Yuuri’s eyes that makes Victor melt, and he reaches out to massage the back of Yuuri’s neck.

“We love you, honey,” he murmurs.

Yuuri smiles, returning the sentiment, before slipping from the bathroom. Yuri takes control, then, helping Victor into the shower. He allows the younger man to lead him under the spray of water, hands roaming his body openly. “Warm enough, Vitya?”

Victor nods, smiling as Yuri begins to soap his body. “I really scared you, huh?” he finally asks, smirking.

Yuri nods, grinning back at the older man. “Obviously. That was bizarre. I was a little embarrassed.”

“Don’t be, sweetie.” Victor shuts his eyes as Yuri tilts his head back to wet his hair. “I think you were really cute, being so scared that you had an accident.”

“You think so?” Yuri’s hands massage shampoo into his scalp, and he melts under deft hands, humming in confirmation. “I’m glad, then.” His whisper is soft and gentle as he tilts Victor’s head back into the stream of water, washing out the shampoo.

When Victor is finished being cleaned, he swaps places with Yuri. He tilts Yuri’s head back, hands manipulating his hair under the warm stream. “You hair is so lovely, Yura.” He massages Yuri’s scalp tenderly as he shampoos him, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead as his eyes flutter shut.

“Thank you, Vitya.” Yuri is pliable under Victor’s touch as his hair is rinsed, and body soaped. 

“Feels good?” Victor chuckles as he washes Yuri. 

Yuri’s eyes open, soft greens staring down at Victor as he soaps his lower body. He keens at Yuri’s touch as a hand is placed on his head, gently rubbing through his hair. “I love you, Vitya.”

“I love you, Yura.”

The floor is cleaned when they emerge from the shower. They find Yuuri asleep in bed, and Victor chuckles as he pulls on his clothes. Yuri does the same, eyes fixated on the Japanese man curled up in fetal position. He must be _exhausted_. Victor and Yuri arrange themselves around Yuuri, one on either side of him. Victor holds him from behind and Yuri from in front, connecting with each other over Yuuri’s sleeping frame.

Yuri presses a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, and Victor to his hair. Yuuri is so far gone into sleep, that he doesn’t react. Victor and Yuri exchange a soft glance and smile, each nuzzling closer to the man between them and clasping hands. Victor is warm, happy. He relaxes against Yuuri, feeling Yuri’s thumb rubbing softly on his hand. He drifts off to sleep, the three of them having a much needed nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An even bigger thank you than usual to Kata-chan (katambrosius) for many, many things, but especially for her constant support. <3<3<3


	14. Spontaneity

The Yu[u]ri’s move around as quietly as possible the next morning, allowing Victor to sleep in. Breakfast is ordered and Yuuri has a long shower while Yuri gets ready for his short program later on. Breakfast is brought upstairs just as Yuuri is emerging from the shower, so while he answers the door, Yuri wakes Victor.

“Vitya, wake up, love,” Yuri whispers, trailing his fingers over Victor's face and brushing stray hairs from it. No response. “Come on, lazy bones,” Yuri tries again, shaking him lightly.

“Mmm, five more minutes,” Victor reasons sleepily.

Yuuri giggles as he enters the room, placing breakfast on the table. “No more minutes, Vitya. Get up for Yura, won't you?” 

Victor grumbles as his eyes blink open, until Yuri tells him, “We got you bacon with your breakfast. Isn't that worth getting up for?”

Victor’s eyes open wider at that, a goofy grin painting his face. After being able to keep down normal food from yesterday afternoon onwards, Yuuri decided he should have a treat with breakfast. Yuri dotes on Victor, helping him out of bed and into his chair. He pours the older man's coffee, too, and then Yuuri's. He kisses each of them on the top of the head before sitting down, himself.

“I appreciate everything you two do for me,” Yuri murmurs as he stirs his coffee. “Just so you know.”

A gentle hand brushes his cheek, and Yuuri whispers, “We know, baby, and we appreciate everything that you do for us.”

Taking a bite of his oatmeal, Yuri smiles thoughtfully as he swallows. “You know, life is pretty fucking bizarre, isn't it?”

He doesn't need to explain; the two older men understand. “It is, Yura,” Victor agrees.

It's silent after that, but comfortable. No words are spoken again until they have all finished eating, and Victor has been doing a telltale shift in his seat for at least five minutes. Both Yu[u]ri’s watch intently as he finishes off his coffee anyway, beginning to wiggle at a more frantic pace.

“Have to pee, Vitya?” Yuuri finally asks.

“Mhm,” the playful bat of Victor's eyelashes tells the younger men that he doesn't plan on getting up and doing so just yet.

“Pretty bad, hmm?” Yuri moves closer to Victor, tousling his hair indolently. “You look like you really need the toilet.”

“I do.” Victor keeps his voice small and low, eyes barely meeting Yuri's. “I _do_ really need the toilet.” 

Yuri clicks his tongue, hand still ruffling Victor's hair. He leans in and whispers in Russian for only Victor to hear, “Do you want to go potty now, or can you hold it like a good boy?”

Victor's face grows deliciously red at Yuri's embarrassing choice of words. Yuri is giving him the option whether or not to give in to Yuri's language- whether or not to say such childish words in front of Yuuri. Victor raises his eyes to the blonde, nodding slowly and speaking in English for Yuuri to understand.

“I can hold it, I don't… I don't need to go potty yet.” The words sound foreign in his mouth, it's evident. His eyes dart between his husbands, waiting for their response, his cheeks growing pinker by the second.

Yuuri smiles serenely, patting Victor's thigh reassuringly. “That's good, Vitya. You hold it for us as long as you can, and then we'll take you to the toilet, okay?” 

Victor nods agreeably, shifting in his seat. “I don't think… I don't think I can hold it for too long,” he admits, bottom lip catching between his teeth.

“That's okay, Vitya,” Yuri encourages him, “you just hold it as long as you can, alright?”

Yuuri runs his hand over Victor's thigh, rubbing lightly. Yuri can tell that it takes all the willpower he possesses to ask, “You really need a wee, don't you, love?”

Yuri is unsure of who blushes deeper at Yuuri's words- Victor, or Yuuri himself. Either way, Yuri can't help but smile fondly as Victor nods, whimpering lightly. “Really bad,” he affirms, face growing redder.

Yuri licks his lips, an idea stirring in his head that is begging to be released. He keeps quiet for now, formulating a way to coax Victor into his plan without letting Yuuri onto what it is. Carefully, Yuri stands and places himself behind Victor, wrapping his arms loosely around Victor's bare chest.

“Wouldn't it be nice to just let go, Vitya?” His hands snake lower, chin resting on Victor's shoulder as his fingers spread across his abdomen. “You are so full. So desperate, I can feel it.”

Victor gasps and whimpers, wriggling under Yuri's touch. “Yura, I need to…”

“What's wrong, sweetie?” A firm kiss is planted on Victor's cheek. “Tell me what you need.” 

Victor's cheek grows heated under Yuri's lips as he mumbles, “I have to go potty.”

“Hmm? Louder, Vitya. I couldn't hear you.”

“I-I have to go potty!” 

Yuuri is staring, speechless and fascinated as Yuri orders Victor, “Beg. Beg to go potty.”

Yuuri looks about ready to put a stop to the rough treatment when Victor responds. Sea-blue eyes look up at Yuri, lip jutting out in a pout and cheeks flushed. “Yura, may I please go to the toilet now? I have to wee so _bad_.”

“That bad, hmm?”

“Y-yes, Yura.”

Yuri sets his plan into action. He moves away from Victor, bending down and rifling through one of their suitcases. He ignores Yuuri's quiet questioning, no more than his name, pulling a diaper from the suitcase. 

“Victor,” Yuri leans in close to the older man's ear as he drops the diaper onto his lap. “do you _really_ need to relieve yourself?”

Victor nods frantically, legs fanning in and out at a rapid pace. “Yes.”

“You can go, Vitya.” Yuri kisses the top of Victor's head, begging the older man to catch on. “Put on the diaper.”

Yuuri stares owlishly as Victor nods, wriggling in place as he slides his pants off. In nothing but his boxer briefs, he squeezes his cock for a moment before pulling his underwear off, as well. He struggles with the diaper a bit, trying to fix it onto his squirming body. He bites his lip as he adjusts it at his waist and murmurs,

“May I put my pants back on?”

“Of course, Vitya.” 

Victor pulls his pants back on, legs rubbing against each other as he rocks in his seat. Yuuri reaches out, taking one of Victor's hands into his. This prompts Yuri to do the same and latch onto Victor's free hand, rubbing it with his thumb lightly.

“Feels nice and safe knowing it's alright if you can't hold it, right? You don't have to worry if you have an accident,” Yuri croons.

Victor nods placidly, squirming. It is Yuuri who speaks, however. “You can let go if you need to, Vitya.”

Victor shakes his head, stubbornly fanning his legs in and out. “I can wait.”

“You sure, sweetie?” Yuri reaches over, running his hand over Victor's swollen bladder. He is glad the older man hadn't put a shirt on after putting on the diaper. “Look how full you are, baby.” He rubs Victor's bladder gently, making him gasp and shudder.

“Ah, Yura, I can't-”

“You can let go,” Yuri murmurs. “You don't have to hold it anymore, Vitya.”

Victor mumbles something incoherent, wriggling under Yuri's touch. Again, it is Yuuri who speaks. “It feels weird with the diaper, doesn't it?” he asks softly.

Victor nods, biting his lip.

“Here, Vitya. Can I help?” 

When Victor nods again, Yuuri leans forward and brushes Yuri's hand to the side. Yuri smiles at him, nodding when Yuuri hesitates. _Show him that it's okay, Yuuri. And then maybe you will realize that, as well_.

Yuuri rubs Victor's belly gently, coaxing a quiet moan from his lips. “Go ahead, Vitya. Relax.”

Victor nods, and a quiet hissing is heard. Victor still has his bottom lip caught between his teeth as Yuri rests his hand over his diaper, feeling warmth spreading beneath his touch. Victor empties himself in silence, nothing to be heard over the soft hissing and expanding of the diaper.

“Finished, baby?” Yuri asks when he is sure that Victor is. 

“Yes, Yura.”

“Yuuri, let's help him get cleaned up now.”

Yuuri nods, following Yuri's lead in helping Victor to stand. They lead him into the bathroom, his cheeks still dusted pink from the experience. Yuri tugs down Victor's pants, exposing the soiled diaper. Victor’s cheeks grow red again, he flinches as Yuri places his hands on the waistband of the diaper.

“Is this okay, Vitya? Are you alright?” He whispers, nuzzling his nose against Victor's cheek.

“Y-yes. I'm alright… This is alright.”

Yuri peels the diaper off of him, disposing of it at Yuuri wets a washcloth in the sink. Yuri watches as Yuuri sits Victor at the edge of the tub, carefully cleaning his genitals, thighs, and butt. When he is cleaned, Yuuri stands and kisses his forehead. “Better?”

“Much.”

Victor requests to go get dressed, as they are going to be late if they don't. Yuri nods, but hangs back in the bathroom for a moment, slipping behind Yuuri as he rinses the washcloth in the sink. He rests his hands over Yuuri's chest, holding him close as he kisses his neck and cheek.

“Was it nice to take care of Vitya like that?”

Yuuri nods, washcloth getting wrung out and draped over the faucet. “Yeah, I like caring for him.”

A careful kiss is placed to Yuuri's cheek as his hands cover the younger man's, as if to keep them in place. In the mirror, the two men lock eyes with each other. “I want you to know that Victor and I want to care for you in the same way.” He doesn't let his eyes drift from Yuuri's in their reflection. “I know you have been feeling embarrassed and trying to hide from us, but you don't have to.”

“That man…” Yuuri takes a deep breath, eyes glossing over. “It really upset me, what he said. It made me afraid to let either of you come in the bathroom with me.”

Yuri holds the man tighter, breaking eye contact momentarily to kiss his cheek again, letting his touch linger. “I know, Yuuri. And I understand. So does Vitya.” He gives Yuuri's body and loving squeeze before adding, “We need _you_ to know that when you're ready, we're still here. It's okay if you need time to work through things, but if you want to work through them together, we are here. You're not alone.”

Yuuri's composure falters, his lip trembling and eyes blinking rapidly in the mirror. He shifts in Yuri's arms, turning and wrapping his arms around the smaller man, burying his face in his shoulder. “Is that what this whole thing was about?”

“Mmm… somewhat. Do you feel a little better? I'll use one too, if it will ease your worries any. I'll do anything you need if it will make you feel better.”

Yuuri only holds him tighter. “I feel a little better. I think… I need some time before trying to use a public toilet again, but I promise that when I need you, I will tell you. I'm sorry for pushing you away.”

Yuri relishes in their embrace a moment longer before breaking away and pressing his lips to Yuuri's. “Don't apologize, love. Just know that we are here for you, no matter what you need.” Yuri breaks into a devilish grin, patting Yuuri on the bottom as he saunters to the doorway. “Now, I better go explain to Vitya why I had him piss in a diaper.”

“ _Yura_ , you didn't even warn him?” Yuuri shakes his head though he is clearly suppressing an amused smile.

“I guess I'm just spontaneous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to lovely Kata-chan, who is much too kind to me. Also, go check out her fic Living in Trust, she just updated it and it is 100% fantastic.


	15. Careful Footing

Yuuri takes extra time on Yuri's hair in the locker room, gingerly combing through each strand. His free hand graces the younger man with soft touches, endless whispers that tell him all he fails to say out loud. Victor watches them in intent silence, a hand lying comfortably on Yuri's thigh. When Yuuri finishes Yuri's hair and kneels in front of him to start his makeup, he is thrilled to see both his husbands smiling.

“Ready for makeup, Yura?”

The blonde nods, shutting his eyes for Yuuri to begin. Smiling, Yuuri applies a light blush to Yuri's cheeks before moving on to his eyes. “I like when you do my makeup,” Yuri murmurs, “maybe you can do it for me more often?”

The question is innocent, hopeful, and Yuuri's hand pauses with the eyeshadow brush still between his fingers. “Yura,” he doesn't continue until Yuri opens his eyes, staring at Yuuri with a near bashful expression, “you can wear makeup anytime you'd like to, not just for competitions. You know that, don't you?”

Yuri’s blush is soft, but he doesn't avert his eyes. “Okay,” he agrees quietly, “I'd like to, sometimes. Especially if you're the one putting it on me.”

The words, so simple, make Yuuri's heart soar. He breaks into a grin, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Yuri's lips. “You're very sweet, Yura.”

After the elder two give Yuri plenty of good luck kisses, Victor pats him on the bottom and ushers him out onto the ice. Yuuri winces as he leans against the barrier to watch Yuri, feeling a twinge in his bladder. He will need to pee soon, and he dreads wandering off to the bathroom at all, much less to use a _diaper_. Still, Yuuri pushes his worries aside and watches Yuri skate as Victor holds him close from behind.

Yuri looks ethereal today- gliding across the ice as if he hasn't a care. He makes eye contact with his husbands a few times, lips turning up so slightly that Yuuri barely catches it. Each time, he smiles back, and each time Yuri lands a jump, his heart leaps almost as high as Yuri does.

The second he is off the ice they smother him in affection, enveloping him. Yuri grins, accepting each hug, kiss, and soft touch with a giggle or a laugh. They manage to get through a bit of the press when they are stopped by a soft voice behind them. 

“E-excuse me, Yuri?”

Both Yu[u]ri’s turn, and so does Victor. Bethany, the girl from the plane, stands a few feet away, clutching a large stuffed tiger. Yuuri glances at Victor, seeing him shrink back and grow stiff. Yuuri casts him a sympathetic smile, but he is sure his husband is too distracted to see it.

“Bethany,” Yuri says easily, smiling.

“Yuri! You were amazing!” In one motion, she steps closer and holds out both hands, offering the stuffed animal between their bodies. “I know you like t-tigers, so please accept this!” Her eyes are wide and hopeful, chest heaving from nervous breathing.

Yuri grins, taking the tiger from her. “Thank you so much, Bethany.” He takes a step closer, wrapping his arm around her in a one-armed hug. “Hey, would you like to take a photo together?”

Yuuri grins himself as he watches the girl's face light up. However, somewhere between Yuri moving closer to Bethany and him directing the press to photograph them, it happens. The flash of the camera startles him and his full bladder spasms, he tries to stop it, biting his lip and pressing his thighs together, but a hot jet of piss warms the diaper he is wearing. Yuuri flushes as he tries to stop the flow, but is unable to do so. _The urge wasn't this bad before, why can't I stop peeing myself?_

Yuuri is still soaking his diaper as Yuri bids his goodbyes to Bethany, wrapping his arms around his husband's once more. Yuuri jerks away from the touch, face burning as he stammers something incoherent about needing the bathroom. He inches away from them, diaper still expanding as he rushes to the locker rooms.

In the locker room, Yuuri grabs the backpack he and his husband's have dedicated at “Yuuri's bag”, rushing into the bathroom with it. He shifts uncomfortably in the stall, releasing the last remaining bits of piss before unbuttoning his pants. His mind is racing as he takes off the diaper and cleans himself off- why did he randomly lose control like that? He wasn't even desperate. There was no warning, it just _came out._ Yuuri doesn't expect to need the toilet again before they leave, but he still puts another diaper on to be safe.

By the time Yuuri sees familiar sneakers outside the stall door, he is on the closed lid of the toilet with his knees drawn to his chest. The sneakers pause for a moment before moving into the stall to Yuuri's right. Yuuri can hear Yuri pissing, making a show of it and moaning softly because he _knows_ Yuuri can hear him. The sneakers pass his stall again and he hears the sink running, then they return.

“You okay in there?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?”

Wordlessly, Yuuri leans forward enough to switch the lock open. Yuri enters the stall, locking the door behind him before leaning against it. Yuri crosses his arms, cocking his head down at Yuuri. He waits for Yuuri to speak; they both do, but his mouth doesn't seem to work.

“What happened?” Yuri finally asks, uncrossing his arms to reach down and cup Yuuri's cheek.

“I had an accident.” He says it as if it isn't the dumbest thing in the world, as if he hadn't been wearing a diaper. Yuri doesn't snicker, only nods.

“You had a… you know… on though, right?”

“Yes.” Yuuri sighs out of pure frustration, shaking his head. “I had an _accident_. As in I didn't _mean_ to starting peeing, but I was startled, and then once it started I couldn’t make it stop.”

Yuri's face softens, and he rubs Yuuri's cheek with the pad of his thumb. “That's okay, Yuuri. You were desperate and your body just-”

“ _Yuri,_ ” Yuuri is becoming increasingly aware that he has a knack for explaining things terribly, so he tries again, “I didn't need to go that badly, it wasn't that urgent, and then the camera went off and kind of scared me and it just _randomly started coming out and I couldn't stop it._ ”

Yuri's eyes widen, and his head nods slowly. “That's still okay, Yuuri.” He is quiet for a moment before adding, “maybe your body is getting used to releasing when you're wearing a… thing, so once it started, your body couldn’t stop.”

“Great,” Yuuri groans, jerking away from Yuri's hand and burying his face in his own, “I'm becoming incontinent.”

“You _aren’t_ , baka,” he scowls, kneeling on the floor below Yuuri. “Hey, baby.” Yuuri peeks through the slits of his fingers to meet Yuri's eyes, allowing the man to pull his hands from his face and instead hold onto them both tightly. “If something _is_ going on, Victor and I will help you through it. You know that, don't you?”

Yuuri smiles at Yuri's twist on his own words from earlier, squeezing his husband's hands. “I know, Yura.”

“You ready?” Yuri asks, standing with his hands still clasping Yuuri's.

Yuuri rises, grateful to have Yuri as his pillar of strength during times like these. “Ready.”

When they emerge from the restroom, Victor immediately flings himself at his husbands. He embraces them tightly, on the verge of tears. The nervous twisting in Yuuri's gut is soothed only when he realizes what Victor is saying.

“Yura, you're in first! You're going to the Final!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless thanks to lovely Kata-chan (katambrosius) <3<3<3


	16. 28

The day they arrive back in Japan to wait out the upcoming Grand Prix Final also happens to be Yuuri’s birthday. Victor had called up Yuuri’s parents before they left China, arranging a plan to bring Yuuri to the onsen when they arrived home, and have a nice, quiet get together for Yuuri’s 28th birthday there. Well, that was what Victor had planned. He realizes as he and Yuri lead the birthday boy into the inn, that it wasn’t exactly what his parents had planned.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri!”

Yuuko, Takeshi, the triplets, Minako, Yuuri’s family, and even some people Victor doesn’t recognize are there. Yuuri is swept into hugs, passed around and given kisses, beaming the entire time. Victor and Yuri are pulled into a hug by Mama Katsuki, who squeezes them tightly. 

“One person found out, and then the rest wanted to join?” She explains in sheepish, hesitant english.

Victor grins and nods, replying in almost tolerable Japanese, “He looks like he’s happy to see everyone.”

The night is full of eating, drinking, dancing, and birthday cake. Yuuri brings everyone up to speed on Yuri’s progress for the season, as if they haven’t been watching. They toast to Yuuri’s birthday, to Yuri’s victories, to happiness, life, and longevity. Victor can’t remember the last time he saw Yuuri smiling so wide. By the time they leave, they all have numerous drinks of sake in them, though Yuri a few less after Victor caught Minako slipping them to him and put a stop to it. 

Victor walks in between his husbands, each of them using a hand for leverage. Yuuri is definitely feeling buzzed, and Yuri is clearly feeling _something else_ from the alcohol he had consumed. Still, Victor doesn’t say a word about Yuri’s wriggling or reaching down to squeeze himself as they amble down the street together, enjoying the brisk air.

It takes Yuri all of two blocks to come to a stop, gripping his dick through jeans and hopping from foot to foot. Yuuri glances at him to see why the group stopped, smiling when he sees Yuri’s predicament. “Sweetie?” It’s soft, gentle, and _oh so Yuuri_.

Yuri juts out his lower lip, continuing his potty dance with both his husbands’ eyes glued to him. “I need to pee.”

“Really?” Victor cuts in, amused. “I didn’t notice.”

Yuuri smirks along with Victor, cocking his head at Yuri. “This is what you get for being a naughty boy and letting Minako-Sensei slip you booze.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Yuri whines, marching in place as he moves his hand in favor of raising his knees to his chest in an alternating pattern, “I’m _sorry_ for being _bad_.” He pouts convincingly, eyelids batting. It’s only then that Victor notices a thin layer of shimmery eyeshadow on the youngest man’s lids. “I _really_ have to go.”

Yuuri shrugs. “You’ll just need to wait until we get home, naughty kitten.”

Yuri groans, pressing his thighs together in place and bouncing on the spot. His one hand is still gripping Victor’s, more tightly now. “I can’t hold it that long. V-Vitya,” he pouts at the oldest man, fluttering his eyelashes again. “Please, I need to-”

Victor cuts him off with a shake of his head, a squeeze of his hand. Yuuri’s grip on his other hand tightens, clearly glad with Victor’s decision to deny Yuri, as well. “You should have went before we left if it was that urgent. You’ll just have to wait, like Yuuri said.”

Yuri whines, but allows himself to be pulled along by Victor once more. His free hand continuously reaches down to relieve some of the pressure, and it isn’t long before he stops once more. “I can’t hold it, I _can’t_ ,” he whimpers, making a show of it by crossing his legs around his hand and bouncing. “I’m going to have an accident.”

Yuuri smiles serenely, reaching with his free hand to cup Yuri’s cheek. “You have to hold it, baby. It’s late, there is nowhere open for you to use the bathroom.”

Victor nods in agreement, cocking his head further up the street. “We’re only a few more blocks away; can you be a good boy and hold it until we get home?” He leans in close to Yuri’s ear and murmurs in Russian, “Though even if you do make it home, I think you should use your pants instead of the potty.”

Yuri flushes, but nods with understanding; Victor wants him to wet himself for Yuuri. Yuri allows himself to be moved to the middle of his husbands, both of his hands now occupied. Unable to hold himself, he resorts to stopping every few steps to cross his legs and bounce in place. They move down the street at a turtle’s speed, but no one seems to mind.

Eventually, Yuri pants as he doubles over the best he can. “I’m leaking,” he whimpers. “It’s gonna come out, I’m gonna-”

The moan he expels as he loses control is loud, ripping from his throat as if he is orgasming. A light hissing is heard, and Victor watches intently as the crotch of Yuri’s jeans become soaked. He grips onto Victor’s hand tightly as he relieves himself, head thrown back and eyes shut as he faces the sky. His stream thickens, urine splattering from his saturated pants onto the concrete.

It’s loud, and Victor can see the liquid steaming in the chilly air. Victor watches as Yuuri’s free hand moves to Yuri’s front, rubbing his abdomen lightly. Soft words and encouragements are whispered, barely audible over the noises of Yuri’s release. He pisses for a solid minute before it finally tapers off, a sizable puddle beneath their feet.

“Do you feel better now, Yura?” Yuuri whispers, kissing the younger man’s cheek.

“Y-yes.” Yuri shivers, and Victor instinctively pulls him close. 

Without considering it, Victor murmurs, “Come here,” lifting Yuri into his arms and beginning to walk. Yuuri follows next to them, playing with Yuri’s hair.

“You’re going to get wet, baka,” Yuri mumbles, exhausted from his desperation and subsequent relief.

“Oh well,” Victor shrugs, smirking at Yuuri.

Victor is wet by the time they arrive home, but he truly doesn’t mind. He undresses with Yuri in the foyer as Yuuri moves into their bedroom, presumably to start the shower in the en-suite. Victor lifts Yuri into his arms again once they are naked, despite the blonde protesting, “Vitya, I can walk now! I’m not even col-”

“Shh,” Victor whispers, kissing the side of Yuri’s head and instantly silencing him. “I want to carry you, so let me.”

Yuri doesn’t speak another word until Victor places him in the tub, taking the showerhead from Yuuri before shooing him from the bathroom. With a wicked grin, he tells their husband, “You go and lie in bed. Wait for us to finish cleaning off and then we’ll get ourselves ready for you.”

“Ready for me?” Yuuri asks, a knowing smirk forming on his lips.

Victor winks, his voice smooth. “Of course. It wouldn’t be a fair birthday if you didn’t get to make love to your husbands, would it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata-chan is too kind to me and I owe her the world <3 Just a PSA.


	17. Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.

“Don't you know how I've missed you, little Ester?” 

Victor stills in the entrance to the living room the next morning, holding his breath as he hears Yuri's voice echoing through the room.

“I love you so much. I'll be home for a while, now, and then again after the final.”

Victor takes a tentative step forward, still moving silently. He finds Yuri splayed on the floor on his belly, one arm acting as a pillow for his head. The other is buried in Ester’s fur as she lies across from him, basking in her master's attention. 

“I still miss him, Ester,” Yuri confides. Victor doesn't have to guess who he is referring to. “I miss him at the strangest times, the stupidest moments.”

Victor stares at the young man sadly, debating whether or not to go to him. Does he want to be comforted? Does he want to be alone? Victor tries to decipher his momentary silence.

“I'm grateful, though. For Victor and Yu-”

The floor creaks as Victor tries to back out of the room, suddenly feeling like he is encroaching on a private moment. The noise cuts Yuri off and his head snaps up, eyes widening. Victor exhales shakily and murmurs, “Yuri.”

“Victor.”

“Sorry.” 

Yuri shakes his head, sitting up and then standing slowly. Ester moves from the floor onto an armchair, curling up in a ball. The two men lock eyes in silence for a moment before Yuri crosses the room, gingerly wrapping his arms around Victor's torso. He relaxes into the touch, embracing Yuri in return, and nuzzles into his hair, breathing in strawberries and cream shampoo.

“Yuuri is going to the onsen to see Mari today,” Yuri whispers as he buries his face in the crook of Victor's neck. “Maybe we could go to the beach together?”

Victor breathes an audible sigh, smiling softly. It has been quite a while since their last talk at the beach. “Of course, my Yura.” 

Victor and Yuri end up in a familiar position- huddled close together on a cold bench, watching the waves roll in. Victor's arm is steady around the younger man, his nose shamelessly nuzzled in his hair. Yuri threads his fingers into Victor's free hand, the other hand resting on Victor's thigh. They are quiet for a short time, just taking in each other's bodies. It takes a while, as it always seems to, for Yuri to begin speaking.

“Where do you see yourself in the future, Victor?”

The question throws him off, but he tries not to show it. He breathes in slowly, using the time to gather his thoughts. “I see myself slowly growing older with my beautiful Yu[u]ri’s. Waking up each morning and having breakfast together. Skating together, going to the onsen. Travelling the world some more, maybe. Perhaps getting a nice camera and taking photos- I've always loved photography, and now that I'm no longer skating professionally…” he pauses, sighing deeply. “I don't care what I'm doing, Yuri, as long I am with the two of you.”

All is quiet except for the waves breaking on the shore, and Yuri’s grip tightens on Victor's thigh. Eventually, he mutters, “I can't think of anything good enough to follow that up with.”

Victor chuckles, planting a tender kiss on Yuri's head. “You don't have to. It's not a competition, sweet boy.” He pulls away from his husband enough to lock eyes with fields of green. “I love you, Yuri.”

“I love you, Victor.”

There is another bit of silence, the two men moving back together as one. Victor folds into the pleasant warmth of Yuri, content though the air is chilly. 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

The question shocks Victor, and he fights the urge to chuckle. Instead, he speaks in an amused tone, “You see, Yura, in order to have a child one of us would need to have a-”

“Shut _up_ , idiot!” Yuri pulls from Victor the slightest bit, clenching his teeth. “You know what I meant. Adopting, or finding a surrogate.”

Victor ruffles the younger man's hair playfully, pulling him back into a light embrace. “I've thought about it, Yura.” He pauses, kissing Yuri's head again. “It was never possible with the lifestyle of a skater, and now, Yuuri and I are coaching you. We still are a part of that world.”

Yuri nods, contemplative. “There's three of us. We don't _all_ have to go to competitions.”

Victor licks his lips, realization washing over him. “Do you have baby fever, Yura?”

Yuri blushes and grumbles, “What does that even mean?”

“You want a child,” Victor reasons simply.

“I didn't say that, I was just asking.”

Victor shrugs. “I'd like a child someday, I think,” he admits.

It takes a moment for Yuri to agree, “So would I.”

Victor smiles softly, “That wasn't so hard, was it?”

“It never is.”

It takes Victor a while to truly understand what Yuri means by that.

Yuuri arrives home as Victor and Yuri are cooking dinner that evening, smiling brightly. He kisses Yuri on the cheek as he chops carrots, and Victor as he stirs a wooden spoon in a pot of sauce.

“Welcome home, darling,” Victor greets him.

Yuuri looks divine, breathless. He finally tells his husbands, “I told Mari about us.”

Victor raises his eyebrows, glancing at his flushed husband. “By your demeanor, I'd guess she took it just fine.”

Yuuri nods quickly, planting another kiss on each of their cheeks. “She said she's glad we're so happy. She just wants us all to be happy.”

Yuri places his knife down and allows himself to be pulled into an embrace by Yuuri, with Victor abandoning the stove to follow close behind. “I'm so glad, Yuuri.” Victor murmurs, kissing each of his husband's on the head. 

“I think I'll tell my parents soon. Mari said she's sure they would feel the same as she does.”

Victor smiles, remembering how Mama Katsuki always spoke of Yuuri, and how she would give him the world if it meant seeing him smile. 

“I have a feeling that Mari is right.”


	18. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kata-chan for taking the time to go all out on fixing this chapter. You are so awesome <3 PS- she just posted a new chapter of Living in Trust, so make sure you check that out as well.

Yuri realizes as he sits in the living room under Yuuri's scrutinizing gaze, that Yuuri fixing him up is by far his favorite thing. It's a rainy day, and Yuuri has opened the living room window to allow the soft pattering of rain to fill their ears, the fresh scent of damp earth fills their lungs. He sits with Yuri on the couch, gingerly applying makeup to his face.

“You're so gorgeous, Yura,” Yuuri purrs. “So lovely to make up like this.”

Yuri feels a heat on his cheeks that must be accentuating the pink Yuuri has already applied with a soft brush. “Thank you.” He follows it up after taking a breath of damp air with, “You don't think it's strange for me to be made up like this? You're sure it's okay?”

Yuuri puts the makeup brush down, scooting closer to Yuri. “Want to know a secret?”

Yuri cocks his head. “If you want to tell me.”

Yuuri smiles, running his fingers through Yuri's hair. “When I was learning my Eros routine, I was having trouble envisioning myself as the handsome playboy. So instead, I imagined myself as the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy, and I seduced Vitya with my feminine charm.”

Yuri blushes, canting against Yuuri's hand. “Come to think of it, you _were_ very beautiful.” Softer, he adds, “you still are.”

Yuuri's cheeks flush deliciously, and he exhales in a rush. “Thank you.” 

Yuri kisses Yuuri's pinkened cheek and murmurs, “Your point was that it's okay for me to be feminine sometimes if I want?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees. “That was my point.” 

Yuri has always felt something special with Yuuri- different from his love for Otabek or Victor. He felt _open_ with Yuuri. He didn't fear exposing his deepest fears and secrets. It was easy to let Yuuri in.

Yuri smiles at his own thoughts as Yuuri paints his face, adding some shimmery eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner to his lids before swiping some mascara over his lashes. Just as Yuuri raises a tube of lipstick and is twisting out the product, the front door is opened and slammed shut. Both Yu[u]ri's look up in surprise, Yuuri jumping closer to his husband.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Victor stumbles into the living area with shopping bags in his hands. He hops from foot to foot as he throws the bags onto the coffee table, immediately crossing his legs and bending forward. 

Eyes widening, Yuri forgets his bare lips and rises, grabbing Victor's wrist as the older man tries to rush from the room. “Need a piss, Vitya?” Victor's coat is nearly drenched from the rain; he didn't even take it off. He must be desperate. Yuri hadn't even noticed the rain had picked up.

“Badly.” Victor has one hand fisting the thigh of his pants, his other arm dangling between his and Yuri's body's. Though Yuri had let go of it, he still made no attempt to move it, or to leave the room.

“Can you wait for us?” Yuuri chimes in, reaching to help Victor out of his coat.

“Yes, my husbands,” Victor murmurs, dancing in place as he is helped out of his coat.

Yuri brings a dining chair over while Yuuri hangs Victor's coat, encouraging the older man to sit down. He does, attempting to get comfortable. It's only when Victor whimpers and crosses his legs tightly that Yuri realizes just how loud the rain is pouring down outside. He is grateful that the living room window remains open, the sounds of water on concrete, droplets on trees drifting through the room.

“Vitya, you look so cute doing a little potty dance for us.” Yuri purrs, ruffling his silver hair.

Yuuri returns, then, humming in agreement. “You're perfect, Vitya. So good for us.”

Victor wriggles in place, legs fanning in and out. “I want to be good for my husbands.”

Yuri leans in, hand still threaded in Victor's locks. “You want to tell us how you got so bad off, hmm? Why you didn't go before coming home?”

Victor's cheeks grow pink, a rare sight. "I got a hot chocolate while I was out and I had forgotten to use the toilet before leaving the house, so I already had to go. I wanted to use the restroom at the store, but it was being cleaned so I decided to hold it.”

Yuri licks his lips, taking in the scene in front of him. Victor, submissive and flushed, writhing on a chair just for him and Yuuri. Bursting to pee, rain beating down loudly and making it feel _that much_ worse. Yuri leans in, fluttering his eyelashes at Victor. He juts his lip out just enough to form a pout.

“Was it a tough walk home, with the rain? All the cold water dripping onto your clothes...I bet you were shivering, jostling your bladder and-”

“ _Yura_!” Victor gasps as he leans forward, grinding against the seat of the chair. “D-don't, please.”

“Don't what, Vitya?”

“Tease me like that.” Victor straightens up a bit, regaining a shred of control. “I really need to go.”

Yuuri smirks, joining Yuri on placing his hand in Victor's hair. “Listen, Vitya.” He leans in close, lips brushing Victor's cheek. “I want you to be a good boy and hold it for us. Will you be a good boy?”

Victor nods, gasping again and crossing his legs tightly. “I'll be a good boy.”

“That's what we like to hear,” Yuuri murmurs, rewarding Victor with a rub of his scalp.

“He's so perfect, isn't he, Yuuri?” Yuri quips. “Just look at him, squirming so beautifully. He's holding it so well for us, even with the rain.”

Yuuri hums, “Mhm, and the rain is _pretty_ loud. It sounds like _gallons_ of water pouring everywhere, _drenching_ everything.”

Victor whimpers, grabbing himself for a moment before letting go once more. He whines, wiggling in his chair and looking at the ground. He looks so fragile and helpless, Yuri can't help but kneel down to meet Victor's eyes.

“You okay, baby? You know you can always call a color if it's too much.”

“I know,” Victor gasps, teeth sinking into his lip as he grabs himself again. “I'm okay, Yura. I just really, _really_ have to go…”

Yuri presses his lips to Victor's, causing them to slip from his teeth’s grasp. Yuri kisses him deeply, opening his mouth and exploring the cavern. He feels the vibration of a whimper and a moan on his tongue. When he pulls back, he captures Victor's tongue between his lips, sucking on the organ roughly. 

Victor is panting by the time Yuri pulls back, mouth parted and face flushed. His hand is kneading his crotch frantically as he whispers, “A little came out.”

Yuuri smiles, exchanging a knowing glance with Yuri before teasing, “Just a little, hmm?”

Victor doesn't move his hand from his crotch, squirming under his own touch. “C-could you please close the window?”

Yuri grins, shaking his head. “The pouring rain too much for you, Vitya? Making you want to lose control? I'll bet your piss will be almost as loud.”

Another whimper, and Yuri watches a small dark patch form under Victor's grip. “It's coming out…”

Yuri pouts, using his fingers to lift Victor's chin. His blue eyes have tears pooling inside them, proof of his effort to hold back the flood. His cheeks are flushed and lip caught between his teeth once more, expression silently begging Yuri for relief.

Yuri speaks softly, gently, as he runs his fingers through Victor's hair. Yuuri has moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders. “Little longer, Vitya, or do you need to let go?”

Victor nearly sobs as he replies, “Little longer.”

Yuri sees Yuuri rubbing the man's shoulders harder. “Thank you, baby.”

Yuri presses his lips to Victor's forehead, pulling back in time to look down and see the wet patch grow a bit more. Victor only grips his cock harder, the outline visible through his damp pants. Yuri leaves kisses everywhere he can reach- Victor's head, cheeks, forehead, chin, and even his nose. The wet patch grows slowly but steadily for a few more minutes, Victor whimpering and rocking in place as he holds himself.

He gasps in a sudden motion, doubling over and moaning. Yuuri's hands fall to his back, rubbing the area carefully. “I'm at my limit,” Victor pants, “ _please._ ”

Yuri grabs Victor's hand, pulling it from his crotch without resistance. Yuuri pulls Victor upright, and Victor throws his head back in relief as a loud hissing fills their ears, drowning out the rain. Tears streak down Victor's face as he pants. Yuri runs his hands over Victor's chest as he watches, comforting the older man.

“Good boy, Vitya,” he encourages softly. Piss begins splattering onto the floor, the sound nearly deafening. Victor chokes on a sob, groaning as he empties. “Oh, it's alright,” Yuri whispers. “You're okay now.”

“So full…” Victor groans. “There's so much…”

There is a large puddle on the floor already, but it continues to rapidly expand. Yuri watches as Yuuri leans down to kiss their husband through his release, still encouraging, “There is so much. You held so much for us. Thank you, Vitya.”

By the time Victor is empty and Yuuri pulls from his mouth, the man can't sit upright. He sags against the chair, eyes lidded and breathing loud. Yuri watches him shudder in surprise as a long spurt he must not have realized was left in him shoots into his pants, glistening the fabric all over again.

“Are you finished now, Vitya? S’okay if you're not, just relax and let the rest come out,” Yuuri suggests.

It's hard for Yuri to imagine another drop could still be inside Victor with the size of the puddle on the floor. Still, Victor exhales at Yuuri's words and lets another weak stream into his pants. Yuri watches in awe as more dribbles fall from Victor's pant legs into the ocean below.

“I'm done,” Victor murmurs after a few more minutes, and two more tiny spurts.

“You're sure?” Yuuri clarifies.

When Victor nods, Yuri helps him out of his clothes and Yuuri shoos them from the room so he can mop. Yuri agrees to wash Victor, gently leading him to the en-suite. He rinses Victor before filling the tub, assuming he'd like a bath without asking. It isn't until the bath is filled and Victor is placed inside that Yuri notices he is still crying.

“Vitya… baby… what's wrong?” Yuri kneels down, brushing Victor's hair back and cupping his cheeks. He thumbs away Victor's soft tears, but more fall.

“I'm okay, sweetie.” His voice is shaky but affirmative, and he brings up a wet hand to rest over one of Yuri's on his cheek. “I'm sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed still.” 

“Was it too much? Should I get Yuuri? What can I d-”

Victor shakes his head, leaning forward to rest their foreheads against each other. “No, Yura, no. Everything is alright. I'm alright. I pushed myself a little, and I just need to decompress.”

Yuri feels his chest ache, but he whispers, “Okay, Vitya. Can I help?”

Victor presses their lips together briefly and assures him, “You already are, by taking such good care of me.”

“You should have called a color,” Yuri chides him softly.

Victor shakes his head against Yuri's. “No, sweetie. It felt good.” Victor breathes in deeply, his tears now reduced to a few stragglers. “I just needed to release some other fluids, too.”

Yuri sighs, kissing Victor once more. “I think you're just too strong all the time. That's why everything hits you at once like this.”

Victor chuckles, bumping noses playfully with his husband. “Yura,” he whispers, “haven't you realized that you're exactly the same way with us?”


	19. Tension

Victor is less forgiving this time around when the two older men find Yuri skating alone. He is once again skating the routine he had made with Otabek as a solo, early in the morning, in the dim light of the rink. Yuuri feels himself cringing as Victor starts yelling in Russian, walking out onto the ice in his sneakers.

Yuri shouts back at Victor, tears dotting the corners of his eyes. When Victor grabs his wrist roughly, shouting back even louder, Yuuri winces. He watches in horror as Yuri screams something that sets Victor off completely, his hand falling over his own mouth as Victor's raises and moves towards Yuri's cheek. He stops it centimetres away from meeting skin.

“ _Victor_ , what is the matter with you?” Yuuri shouts, meeting Yuri at the rink exit as the younger man rushes away from Victor.

Yuri is crying, but he pushes past Yuuri. He shakes his head as he rushes to the locker room, skate guards forgotten on the barrier. Yuuri's heart is pounding in his chest as he storms onto the ice, grabbing Victor's arm. His husband's mouth is drawn in a firm line, eyes cold and unforgiving.

“What is _wrong_ with you, Victor?” Yuuri hisses, chest tightening. “What could he _possibly_ have said that would make you want to _strike_ him?”

Victor shakes his head, jaw clenched. “Go to him, he needs you.”

Yuuri's blood boils as he watches Victor stalk off the ice, walking right out the door to the lobby. Steadying himself, Yuuri leaves the ice and takes a deep breath before entering the locker room. 

“Oh, Yura, baby.”

The blonde is curled into himself, lying in the corner against a row of lockers. He is sobbing profusely, face stained and puffy. When Yuuri enters, he buries his head in the crook of his arms, hiding from the older man.

“My sweet Yura.”

Yuuri sinks down next to his husband, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame. He presses a kiss to the top of Yuri's head, shifting his body so that the man is between his legs, almost on his lap. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what got into him,” Yuuri whispers into his hair.

“I made him mad.”

“That's no reason for him to-”

“He raised a hand to me because I deserved it.” Yuri is calm and collected aside from the tears streaking down his face as he raises it from his knees. “I said something rotten. I deserved to be slapped.”

Yuuri steels himself, taking in a deep breath and pulling Yuri impossibly closer. “Nothing you could have said makes it right for him to raise a hand to you.” He lets Yuri take that in before asking, “What did you say to him?”

Yuri shakes his head, fisting the front of Yuuri's shirt. “I won't say it again. I'm sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri thinks about that for a moment before silently questioning, _for saying it, or for refusing to say it again?_

No one ends up skating that day.

Yuuri becomes a mediator for his husbands- they don't speak for two days. Yuuri sleeps between them, sits between them on the couch. He speaks to both of them equally, and tries not to spend more time with one than the other. When a decision needs to be made (such as what to eat for dinner), the other two request that Yuuri decides. The silence between them grows old very quickly.

The tension cracks in the same place it formed- on the ice. Yuuri has been directing Yuri in his practice, Victor not saying a word. He watches silently from the sidelines, not even pointing out when Yuuri misses a correction on purpose to try and get him to say something, _anything_ , to Yuri.

When Yuri is sweating and panting, worn out completely, Yuuri finally drops the ball. “Run it again, baby,” he requests.

Yuri looks at him as if he's grown another head. “Again? Yuuri, I'm exhausted.”

It takes that much for Victor to cut in quietly, still only speaking to Yuuri. “Let him stop. We don't want him getting hurt.”

Yuuri pauses, gesturing for Yuri to come to a stop, as he has begun leaving the ice at Victor's word. He had assumed that Yuuri would reasonably agree with Victor. He doesn't. 

“No, he should run it again,” Yuuri argues tepidly.

Victor gawks at him, shaking his head. “Have you lost your mind? I don't want him running it again, he's going to get hurt.”

Yuuri cocks his head to the side, his expression more serious than his demeanor. “So tell him that.”

Victor raises an eyebrow, catching on. “Tell him _what_ , Yuuri?”

“That you don't want him to get hurt. Otherwise, he runs it again.”

There is a pregnant pause before Victor sucks in a deep breath, rolling his eyes. He finally turns to Yuri and tells him, “I don't want you to get hurt.”

In Yuuri's mind, Yuri tears up a little and skates into Victor's arms. They cry and laugh and kiss, telling one another how much they love each other. Yuuri joins them, and they all hug and kiss before going out to dinner.

In reality, Yuri's expression turns to something like resentment, his voice completely deadpan.

“Can't say I believe that. You wanted to hurt me the other day.”

Yuuri rarely sees Victor breaking; he is so good at hiding it, at keeping it all inside, but now he shatters. His stone cold expression drops, eyes growing wet as he looks back at Yuuri helplessly. They are all frozen for a moment, frantic glances being shot between them. Then, Victor skates from the ice, a sob ripping through his throat.

As soon as the locker room door shuts behind him, Yuuri turns to Yuri. He moves towards him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“He said he was afraid I could have fallen and cracked my head open, that he would have found me dead on the ice.” His voice is strangled, broken.

Yuuri's is no more than a whisper. “And what did you say, Yura?”

“I told him to fuck off… that he would be fine.”

“Yura…”

“... Because he would still have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Kata-chan for many things, but for right now, for being my friend and making it possible for me to have two chapters posted today <3<3


	20. Lemons Likes Mean Cliffhangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata-chan, you were an absolute savior for this chapter (even more than usual), thank you so very much.

Yuri freezes in the doorway of the locker room the second he sees Victor. Victor cannot see well through his teary eyes, so he drops his gaze and stares at the floor, blurring beneath him. He curls into himself on the bench, thick sobs sounding against his will. He is ashamed that Yuri sees him in such a pathetic state.

Three hesitant footfalls, and then there is a gentle hand on Victor's shoulder. He sobs harder, burying his face in his hands. “I'm sorry, Yura. I should have never raised a h-”

“You had a right to be angry.” His voice is almost inaudible as he sits next to Victor. Victor can feel Yuri's heat, but the younger man still doesn't touch him the way Victor so desperately needs him to. “I never should have said what I did.”

“I wasn't angry, Yura.” Victor breaks, chest heaving with the force of his sobs. “I wasn't angry, I was _heartbroken_ that you would ever…” He takes a moment to suck in a shaky breath, shaking his head in his hands before raising his head to meet Yuri's eyes. They look almost as wet as his own feel. “That you would ever think I would be okay without you.”

Victor watches through stinging eyes, pinpointing the exact second that his words grip Yuri's heart. The blonde’s face cracks, tears spilling out as he launches himself against Victor, holding him tightly. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm _so sorry_.”

“Yura…”

They cry. Clinging to each other, the sound of upset echoing through the locker room, they cry. Victor doesn't hold back, allowing Yuri to see him as weak as he's ever been. “I'm so sorry for frightening you, Yuri. For raising a hand to you. I'm sorry.”

Yuri fists the back of Victor's shirt, trying to pull himself even closer to the older man. “I love you. I'm sorry, too.”

“I love you, honey.” He tries to pull back, but Yuri only clings to him tighter. “Yura, will you look at me?” When he does, Victor brushes back his hair with a soft smile. “You are so very precious to me, Yura. I would _not_ be fine without you, and I would _not_ be fine without Yuuri. I need you to understand just how important you are to me. I know that you didn't want to be skating alone, love. I know you were trying to skate with him.”

Yuri's tears begin spilling over again and he grips Victor's shirt tightly. “That's why I-”

“I know, baby.” He pulls Yuri into his arms once more, rocking him lightly. “I understand now, I know why you didn't want us there. But you also need to understand why you should have asked one of us to come, even just to sit in the locker room and come check on you. It's because… it's because we both need you here with us.” 

“I'm sorry for being so thoughtless.”

Victor shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Yuri's hair. “And I'm sorry for how I reacted.”

Yuri tilts his head up, pressing his lips to Victor’s instead. The touch is far from succinct, but plenty gentle. Victor melts into the warmth of Yuri's lips, reciprocating. Mouths melding, Victor feels one with the younger man as they kiss in silence, comfortable in a warm embrace.

They have pulled back by the time Yuuri creeps into the locker room, worry visibly deflating when he see his husbands holding each other tightly. “Is everything okay now?”

Victor nods and Yuri beckons Yuuri closer. “Everything is okay, Yuuri,” he murmurs.

Yuuri smiles, joining his husbands on the bench in their welcoming embrace. He shares a kiss with Yuri first, and then Victor. A tangle of arms and legs, the three men hold onto each other tightly. 

“I'm so proud of you both for talking it out,” Yuuri praises them.

Victor only nuzzles deeper into their huddle, humming with content. Yuri answers for them both; “We're sorry for the stress we caused you.”

Yuuri shakes his head. “Shh, none of that right now. I want to go home and have a shower with my husbands. And then, I want to go out to dinner. Can we?”

Victor smiles into Yuuri's skin. “Of course we can, darling.”

So they walk home, hand in hand, Yuuri in the middle of his two beautiful Russians. They have a long, hot shower. Hands wander aimlessly, trailing over every inch of skin. Victor can’t remember the last time he felt so close to his Yu[u]ri’s. He relishes every second.

At dinner, Victor settles in between his husbands in the rounded booth. He _may_ have asked for a rounded booth specifically to have them both close to him. Victor has Yuuri order for him, and Yuri ends up doing so as well. While Victor can read at least half the menu, Yuri is still rather lost when it comes to reading.

Victor first notices the tension in Yuuri's body accidently, when he reaches over to look at the drinks menu, unknowingly bumping Yuuri's stomach in the process. Yuuri gasps softly at the contact, stiffening up next to Victor.

“You alright, love?” Victor rubs Yuuri's upper arm softly.

Yuuri nods, smiling at Victor. “I'm okay.” He pauses for a moment, lowering his voice, “I have to pee a bit. Maybe we should get some wine, see if I can't get desperate before we arrive back home.”

Victor can feel a fluttering in his chest at Yuuri's words, and a heat in his stomach. He glances at Yuri before nodding and suggesting, “If that's okay, Yuuri. I’ll order a bottle when the waiter returns?”

Yuuri smiles, sneaking a kiss onto Victor's cheek and a hand over his lap to clasp Yuri's. “It's more than okay.” He locks eyes with each of them individually before he murmurs, “Get a bottle of mineral water, too. I want to be nice and full for my husbands.”


	21. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata-chan both encouraged me to and helped me with writing some drawn out desperation so I hope,you enjoy it :)

Yuri could never tire of watching Victor and Yuuri; a strange realization. He used to _hate_ watching them and their PDA, but now he _craves_ it. To think nearly five years could have such an impact, could change so much. As Yuri watches Victor fill his other husband up with liquids at dinner, Yuri is sure that they have overall changed for the better.

Victor has some wine along with Yuuri, but encourages Yuuri to have a glass of mineral water with each glass of wine he has. Yuri watches the Japanese man like hawk, silently calculating each drop that he consumes, knowing it is slowly coursing down into his bladder. The thought makes him hot in all the right places.

Yuuri is clearly tense by the time Victor pours him a second glass of wine and a second glass of mineral water. He bites his lip and shakes his head, requesting, “Maybe we slow down just a bit?”

Victor nuzzles into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, and Yuri watches the younger man shiver as Victor’s words touch his skin. “How full are you, love? You haven’t had that much yet.”

Yuuri bites his lip harder until Yuri uses his thumb to pull the flesh from between his teeth. He soothes the bite with his thumb, pouting at Yuuri as he answers, “N-not too full, it’s just a lot at once and-” Yuuri cuts himself off with a gasp as Victor nibbles lightly on his neck. “Vitya!” he scolds, cheeks reddening.

Yuri smiles as Victor pulls off Yuuri, coy smile playing at his lips. “Won’t you drink a bit more? For our little Yura?”

As Yuri is about to protest, cheeks growing hot, Yuuri locks eyes with him. His expression immediately softens, hand reaching for his wine glass. “Alright, I’ll have some more… For our Yura.” If Yuri’s cheeks could start fires, they would have right then.

They eat slowly when their dinners arrive, taking the time to share meals and make small talk. No one is in any rush- and when was the last time they all went out together like this? Yuri watches Yuuri polish off his second glasses of wine and water with dinner, legs crossing by the end of the meal. 

Smirking, Victor reaches over and brushes Yuuri’s lower stomach in a less-than-innocent touch. Yuuri shudders, legs pressing together with a soft whimper. “Vitya!”

Victor feigns innocence, pouting. “What, love? Having trouble holding on for our precious Yura?”

Yuuri shakes his head, locking eyes with Yuri whilst speaking to Victor. “No, Vitya. I can hold it just fine for our Yura.”

Each time one of them refers to him as _their Yura_ , Yuri has to swallow a bit harder. It takes him until Yuuri begins his third glass and Victor praises him to realize that this is Victor’s way of a formal apology- he wants Yuri to watch, to take it all in. Tentatively, Yuri rests a hand on Victor’s thigh.

Surprised, Victor glances up to meet his gaze, smiling softly. “Isn’t he doing so well for you, Yura?”

Yuri can only smile in return and nod his head, giving Victor’s leg a squeeze.

Yuri can see the shift in Yuuri’s demeanor when he starts to get truly full. He sips his wine much more slowly, thighs not moving from their clamped position. His eyes dart towards the restrooms a few times, and then to Yuri’s own.

“Yura, I need to go to the bathroom,” he says evenly.

Yuri shrugs, leaning closer to Victor. “Vitya, Yuuri needs the toilet.”

Victor places his hand over Yuri’s on his thigh, squeezing lightly. “Can you hold it, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods. “Yes, but I real-”

“Then hold it.”

Yuuri falls silent, nodding, and Yuri resists asking him for a color. He knows that Yuuri would say something if he was really uncomfortable with holding it longer. So, Yuri watches in solace as Yuuri lifts his glass back to his lips.

It is when they are finishing up dessert that Yuri realizes how Yuuri’s desperation has increased substantially throughout the night. He begins a slow wiggle of his hips as he sits, rocking from side to side in a discreet fashion. 

“Perhaps we should head home soon?” Yuri suggests, to which Yuuri relaxes the slightest bit.

Victor rakes his eyes over Yuuri for a few moments before responding. “Yes, we’ll head home soon.” His eyes dart from Yuuri to his half-full glass of water before he adds smoothly, “Just as soon as Yuuri finishes his water for you, Yura.”

Yuri sees a glint of fear in Yuuri’s eyes and immediately shakes his head. “No, Vitya,” he murmurs. He locks eyes with Yuuri, offering a small smile. “You’ve drank enough already.” Then, to Victor once more, “Don’t push him too much.”

Victor nods in agreement and leaves cash for the bill before gesturing to both Yu[u]ri’s to stand up. Yuri stands first, moving to the other end of the booth and offering Yuuri his hand. Yuuri smiles up at him, gratefully taking it. 

“Thank you,” he whispers as he steadies himself on Yuri's arm.

“You okay?” Yuri murmurs, leading his husband towards the door as Victor clasps onto his free hand.

Yuuri nods, pressing a chaste kiss to Yuri's cheek. “I'm fine, baby.”

Yuri just about glows, knowing that Yuuri is comfortable. When they step out onto the street, Victor pauses on the sidewalk. “Just _where_ did I park the car?” he asks playfully.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri groans, marching in place to emphasis his protest, “you _know_ where you parked!”

Yuri giggles at Yuuri's reaction, wrapping both arms around him as Victor fishes in his pocket for the keys. “Impatient, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nuzzles against Yuri's cheek shamelessly, pressing soft kisses to his skin. “I'm impatient because I have to _pee_.”

Yuri smirks, but tells Victor, “Don't tease him too much, Vitya.”

Victor grins, starting down the street to where he'd parked the car. Yuri and Yuuri follow close behind, arms linked together. Yuri feels warm all over despite the chilly air- he is grateful to feel so close to Yuuri.

When they reach the car, Victor slides into the driver's seat and Yuri gets Yuuri settled in the passenger seat. Yuri slides into the back, sitting in the middle so he can lean forward and rest his elbows on the center console. Yuuri wiggles in his seat as Victor starts the car, whining quietly as the car begins moving.

Yuri watches intently as Yuuri alternates crossing one leg over the other, carefully shifting his hips as they drive home. Yuri rests his head on Yuuri's shoulder, though it's a stretch for him that makes his back ache. He needs to feel Yuuri, he needs some sort of physical contact. Victor has one hand on the steering wheel and the other carding through Yuri's hair.

When Victor hits a bump and Yuuri gasps, Yuri fixates his eyes on the older man. Yuuri leans forward the slightest bit, squirming frantically and moaning, “Oh, crap. _Victor,_ you're going to make me leak!”

The sly grin Victor flashes with his, “I'm sorry,” is all Yuri needs to confirm that hitting the bump was decidedly _not_ accidental.

Hitting the bump seems to increase Yuuri's desperation, or perhaps just his willingness to show it. He keeps his legs crossed tightly, hips in constant motion as they near their home. Yuri leans in, pressing firm kisses to Yuuri's neck as Victor begins parking the car.

Yuri attempts to help Yuuri from the passenger seat while Victor unlocks the front door, but Yuuri stays rooted with his feet on the ground, still seated. Yuri kneels down so they are at eye level, brushing back his dark hair. “You okay, sweetie?”

Yuuri nods slowly, chuckling softly as he grinds himself against the seat shamelessly. “I really have to go. I think the last of the wine and water just hit me.”

Yuri presses a kiss to Yuuri's forehead, encouraging, “You're alright. You can wait a bit longer, can't you?”

Yuuri nods, resolute, standing while using Yuri's outstretched hands for balance. Yuri can mark the exact moment that gravity weighs down on Yuuri's full bladder; his face scrunches up with concentration and he does a short potty dance. One after the other his legs are drawn to his chest, a light whimper rising in his throat. His hands don't leave Yuri's.

The second the front door is shut behind them, Yuuri grips onto Yuri's hand a bit tighter, struggling to kick off his shoes. Yuri shakes his head, clicking his tongue in a very Victor-like fashion. The silver-haired looks up from untying his own shoes as Yuri kneels in front of Yuuri, hands finding the laces of his shoes.

“Let me do it.”

Yuri doesn't lose contact with Yuuri's eyes as he helps him out of his shoes, the older man trying desperately to be still as he does so. When Victor is finished with his own shoes, he stands and wraps his arms around Yuuri, murmuring to him softly.

“Will you be still for our Yura, love? He's being kind and helping you out of your shoes.”

Yuuri nods frantically, pressing his thighs together tightly in an attempt to halt his shuffling. “S-sorry, Yura. Really need to go,” he admits sheepishly.

Yuri smiles up at him as he gets the first shoe off. “I know, baby. It's okay. You can't help it.”

Yuri manages to get Yuuri out of the second shoe, standing and wrapping his arms around him from the front. Victor still holds him from behind, and Yuuri is sandwiched in between. He last only a few moments before he is wiggling in the Russian’s arms, whimpering quietly.

“Need to go, sweetie?” Yuri whispers, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck.

“Bad,” Yuuri groans, a hand reaching between Yuri and himself to latch onto the front of his pants momentarily.

“Let’s sit you down somewhere then,” Yuri suggests, pulling away enough to take Yuuri’s hand. With Victor’s help, he guides Yuuri into the living room and gets him situated on a dining room chair. He wriggles on the wooden chair, legs crossed tight.

“Better, Yuuri?” Victor drawls, sitting on the couch and dragging Yuri down with him.

Yuuri nods, hands gripping the fabric of his pants at the thighs. “I’m really, really full.”

Yuri pouts. “I know, sweetie, bu-”

Victor cuts in before he can finish, “Yuuri, be a good boy and hold it for our Yura.” He cocks his head to the side, resting a gentle hand on Yuri’s thigh. “You will, won’t you?”

Yuuri nods aggressively, hands fisting his pants even tighter. “Yes, I will. I will, Vitya.”

“So good, Yuuri,” Victor praises him. “So good for our kitten.”

Yuri bites back a moan as Victor’s words fill his ears the same second that Yuuri reaches for his cock again, squeezing himself tightly before releasing once again. Yuri can feel heat coursing through his body, spreading to all the right places as he watches his husband struggle to remain in control.

“Did we give you too much, Yuuri? Are you too full?”

Yuuri shakes his head at the younger man, nibbling on his lower lip as he attempts to grind himself against the chair for relief. “I’m okay, Yura. Just enough… Just full enough.”

Victor rubs Yuri’s thigh lightly, eyes fixated on the desperate man in front of them as he asks, “Are you going to wet yourself, Yuuri? Are you going to have an accident for our Yura?”

Yuuri groans, Victor’s teasing getting the best of him as he squirms. “ _Vitya, please_.”

“Please what, darling?”

Yuri slides his hand down to where Victor’s rests on his thigh, threading their fingers together. Yuuri licks his lips, soothing the bitten skin as he looks up, locking eyes with each man for a few seconds before speaking. “Please, Vitya, Yura… May I go to the toilet?”

Victor’s hand tightens in Yuri’s, a gentle squeeze, a silent encouragement for him to speak. He does, quietly. “I’d like it if you waited for me, Yuuri. Can you, please?”

Yuuri pouts, squirming more frantically and leaning forward to rut against the chair harder. “I’ll wait for you, Yura. I will,” he whispers, barely audible.

Yuri meets his eyes, searching for any sign that it’s not okay, that he wants to stop. He finds nothing, but still has to ask, “Color?”

“Green.” Yuuri sounds sure, so Yuri doesn’t press.

He and Victor fall into a comfortable silence for a while, watching Yuuri writhe on the chair and fan his legs, whimpering softly. He grabs at his crotch twice more until his hand reaching down is followed by a gasp, bubbling into a groan.

“Ah, I-I leaked. Badly. _Oh_...” Yuuri fights to keep control, knuckles turning white as he holds himself. His eyes scrunch closed, teeth sinking into his lip as he expels a soft squeaking sound. 

When he is able to straighten up and remove his hand, Yuri can see a tiny wet spot where his zipper falls. He marvels at Yuuri’s control, murmuring, “So good, baby. You held on so well through that wave.”

Victor hums in agreement, thumb stroking Yuri’s hand. “So good for our Yura.”

Yuuri barely nods, breathing heavily as he tries to keep control. Yuri knows that it won’t be long now. He watches his husband intently, hand gripping Victor’s tighter as Yuuri juts forward, hand shooting between his legs again as he rides out another wave. Yuri is impressed to see that the wet area hasn’t expanded once Yuuri removes his hand.

“Yuuri, honey… Look at you…” Yuri leans forward, inspecting the damp spot near Yuuri’s zipper. “I wonder just how much more you can take before you start wetting yourself completely.”

Yuuri groans, but has no time to respond. Victor is quicker, murmuring, “You must be absolutely bursting, love. So nice and full for our Yura. Holding it in so well for him.”

“But for how much longer?” Yuri smirks, leaning back against the couch. “You look like you-”

Yuuri leans forward with a sharp gasp, both hands darting between his legs and gripping. “Oh, _crap_.”

Yuuri doesn’t recover from this wave of need as Yuri expected him to. He grips himself, face growing red with concentration, panting for air. Yuri cuts in, asking, “Color?”

“Green!” Yuuri grips himself still, though Yuri can see the fabric of his pants growing darker still beneath his grasp.

“Yuuri, it’s okay, you ca-”

Yuuri moans, shaking his head as he fights the inevitable. His hands don’t move from his crotch, but the wet patch stops spreading momentarily. Yuri lets go of Victor’s hand in favor of moving over to Yuuri, gently cupping his cheek with one hand. “S’okay, baby,” he croons, his thumb rubbing the hot surface of Yuuri’s skin. “It’s okay if you can’t wait anymore.”

With that, Yuri crashes his lips against Yuuri’s, swallowing the gasp he releases into the younger man’s mouth. He kisses Yuuri, rough and uncoordinated, his free hand reaching down and lifting Yuuri’s hands from his cock. The act is easy, Yuuri’s hands loosened from the sheer shock and momentum of Yuri’s touch.

“Y-Yura!” 

Yuri swallows his own name, lips not moving from Yuuri’s as a hissing fills his ears, the distinct sound of liquid spreading over fabric. Yuri can hear Victor groaning behind them, but still doesn’t pull away from Yuuri. Even when Yuuri’s knees line up with his and Yuri can feel the warmth spreading onto his own pants, he stays where he is.

Hissing soon turns to splattering as Yuuri empties onto the floor, an ocean forming below them. Yuuri groans into Yuri’s mouth again as the younger man reaches down to massage Yuuri’s still-taut belly. He pulls from Yuuri’s swollen lips long enough to whisper into them, “Still so full, love. Oh, you are _so_ very full.”

Yuri envelops Yuuri’s lips once more, sinking down onto his lap in a full straddle. He can _feel_ how much Yuuri is enjoying himself as he lowers down, the warmth rapidly spreading to his own crotch. He nips at Yuuri’s beaten lips playfully, licking them after as an apology.

At some point Victor moves, holding him from behind and tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair. He whispers quietly, a mix of English, Japanese, and Russian- “So good, my loves. Oh, you’re both so good. I’m so lucky.” There are kisses pressed to Yuri’s neck and cheeks, and nibbles on his earlobes.

By the time Yuuri is emptied completely, he can no longer move his lips with Yuri’s. He pulls back, instead sinking to lie his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “That was so much,” he mutters, almost sleepily.

“I know, you did so well.” Yuri kisses wherever he can- the crown of Yuuri’s head, the hand that he brings up to his lips, Victor, even.

“You did so beautifully for our Yura.” Victor murmurs, kissing each of them on the top of the head. “You’re both so wonderful.”

“Bath,” Yuuri manages, muffled from Yuri’s shoulder. “ _Please_.”

Laughing, Yuri cradles Yuuri’s head in his hands, relishing in the sensation of Yuuri’s warm body contrasting with their cooling pants for a moment longer. “Of course, Yuuri. Let’s all go have a bath.”


	22. 32

Settling on a plane is distantly familiar, the few weeks at home having numbed Victor to the remembrance of travelling. It’s his birthday tomorrow- his 32nd one, to be exact. He has told Yuuri numerous times of the years, and Yuri knows firsthand for himself, that Russian birthdays are usually not a huge celebration. Still, Victor knows that both of his husbands are going to ignore that fact, and that is why they are arriving in France a day early, rather than travelling in on his birthday.

Halfway through the plane ride, Yuri excuses himself to the bathroom. When he returns, Victor lets his eyes bear into Yuuri, silently urging him to go relieve himself. Yuuri gets the message immediately, nodding as he reaches for the backpack which was once Yuri’s. 

“Do you want me to come?” Victor offers as he stands to let Yuuri into the aisle.

Yuuri shakes his head, reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze. “Not ready for that yet, Vitya.”

And so Victor waits patiently for him to return, excusing himself next. Alone in the bathroom after relieving himself, Victor washes his hands and takes the time to splash cool water on his face. He needs to assure himself not once, but twice, that it isn’t his fault. He silently convinces himself that Yuuri is still upset about that man walking in on them- that it’s not a reflection on him, and that Yuuri will come to him when he is ready. When Victor returns to their seats, he has managed to plaster a bright smile onto his face.

France is even more beautiful than Victor remembers- and because of the holidays. The streets are decorated with garland and snowflakes, christmas lights and reindeer. They can see La Tour Eiffel from their hotel, and they stand on the street admiring it after getting out of the cab. Yuuri looks close to mesmerized, and even Yuri seems a bit impressed. It is then that Victor remembers it is both of their first times here.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” He wraps a firm arm around each of his husbands, pulling them close. He smiles at their complacent nods, adding, “We could go up tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Yuri scowls, shaking his head. “Tomorrow is your birthday, Vitya. We’re going to do whatever _you_ want to do.” Yuuri hums in agreement.

Victor shrugs, turning his husbands’ bodies and leading them to the hotel. “Well, maybe I want to take my husbands sight-seeing.” Victor chuckles at their exasperated groans.

They are too exhausted to even go out to dinner, must less sight-seeing that night. Yuuri orders room service and they lay the platters of food in front of them, watching movies as they pick from each plate. By the time they’ve finished eating and been through two films, the dishes have been stacked on the table. Yuuri is passed out with his mouth gaping, snoring lightly. Yuri is curled up between the two older men, his legs locked with Yuuri’s and his head on Victor’s stomach. Victor’s own eyes are growing heavy as he gazes fondly at the younger men, swift hands brushing away stray hairs with comforting touches. Once he is satisfied with the state of his husbands, he finally gives in to his own need for sleep. He drifts off, thankful that he will be able to wake up tomorrow to spend his birthday with the two men he loves.

They do end up at La Tour Eiffel, though it takes some convincing from Victor that he _does_ in fact, want to go. After being smothered with birthday kisses by both of his Yu[u]ri’s and given breakfast in bed, he is led into the shower and washed head to toe by his husbands. They dress, and Victor is asked what he wants to do for his birthday. He smiles widely, taking their hands into his. 

“I want to look over all of Paris with the two most important men in my life.”

And so after making _sure_ that Victor isn't simply taking them for their benefit, they do.

“We're on top of the world,” Yuri sighs, fingers gripping the metal cage they are enclosed in.

Victor steps behind him, dragging Yuuri along with him. The view is magnificent- they truly _are_ on top of the world. Victor positions Yuuri next to their younger husband, effectively wrapping an arm around each of their waists. He nuzzles his head between theirs, embracing them.

“My whole world is right here,” he murmurs. He presses a kiss to each of their cheeks, sighing happily.

“Vitya…” Yuuri murmurs, nuzzling against him. He can _hear_ a blush rising on Yuuri's cheeks.

“We love you, Victor,” Yuri says for the both of them. Releasing his hands from the metal fixtures, he shifts in Victor's arms, pulling Yuuri around with him. Facing the older man and locking eyes, he continues, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, my loves.” They each get another kiss, this time on the tops of their heads. “I never thought I could be this lucky.”

“Neither did we,” Yuuri answers easily, with Yuri humming in affirmation shortly after.

They shop, they drink French wine, and they have a traditional French Christmas dinner that evening. There are carolers in the street as they leave the restaurant; they stop to listen. Victor can't help but smile as his husband's arms find his waist, two kisses simultaneously touching each of his cheeks. Victor glows, absorbing every loving touch the younger men offer.

“Yura,” Victor whispers as the carolers start singing _The First Noel_ , “I want you to know that Yuuri and I are going to be so incredibly proud of you for the next two days, regardless of your scores and regardless of where you place.”

Yuri smiles, squeezing Victor's waist. “I know that. I'm going to be skating for the two of you. I'll show you both how great I can be.”

“Oh, my little Yura,” Victor breathes, “you've always been great.” 

A coy smile plays at Yuri's lips as he answers Victor, “That's only because I grew up watching you.”

Victor's heart swells inside his chest, love expanding to press against his ribs. _I am so in love with you both._


	23. A Long Road To A Short Skate

Yuuri kneels in front of Yuri, fingers carding through his hair as he smiles at the nerve-stricken man. Yuri manages a smile back, looking significantly calmed just by having Yuuri fawn over him. Yuuri cups his cheeks with his hands, pulling him down for a long kiss. The younger man kisses back with earnest, warm touches lingering even after Yuuri pulls away.

“You’re going to skate beautifully, Yura.” Victor’s voice comes from above, soft and encouraging.

Yuuri watches as Yuri looks towards Victor. His expression is vulnerable and needing, and Victor takes charge easily. He sits next to Yuri on the bench, using his fingers to tilt Yuri’s face to the side and press a soft kiss to his lips. There is something about how Yuri looks at him, breathless, after they pull away. Something familiar. It takes Yuuri a few moments to place that it’s the exact same expression he held after he and Victor had kissed for the very first time. His heart throbs in his chest, eyes stinging.

“You'll do wonderfully, my little Yura,” Victor reiterates.

Victor keeps an arm around Yuri as Yuuri does his makeup. He takes his time, letting each stroke of the makeup brush linger. He puts extra time into Yuri's appearance today- making his eyes and lips more dramatic. When he finally pulls back, Yuri is gorgeous. Pink lips, green eyes shaded, eyelashes long and dark. 

“You're gorgeous, baby.” 

He is gorgeous- both off and on the ice. Yuuri can feel the determination radiating from Yuri all the way from the rink barrier. The young man skates with confidence, though he had been secreting a nervous air in the locker room. He nails his program, save for over-rotating on one jump and a few seconds of sloppiness in his step sequence.

The crowd goes wild as Yuri finishes, panting and waving as he bows. He skates off the ice and directly into the waiting arms of his husbands, nearly toppling them all over with the force of his exit. He is breathing heavily, a strangled sound escaping him as he clings to the older men. 

“Don't cry, Yura,” Yuuri whispers as he reaches up to thumb away his tears. “You were so beautiful, love. You don't need to cry.”

Yuri inhales shakily, nodding. “Happy tears,” he explains, burrowing deeper into his husband's arms.

After the kiss and cry, Yuri takes each of his husbands hands to lead them into the locker room. His scores are good; he doesn't seem worried. He does, however, request help getting out of his costume as soon as they enter the locker room. Yuuri heads for his zipper, but Victor reaches out and lightly grabs his wrist.

“Keep it on for now, Yura.”

“Why?” Yuri shows nothing but confusion as Victor hands him a full water bottle.

“You must be thirsty.” Victor smiles, cocking his head. “Drink, sweet boy.”

Yuuri catches on, but Yuri clearly does not. “Vitya, I already need a piss. That's why I want to get out of this co-”

“Yura, do you remember when I said the last time you wear your free skate costume you'll be pissing in it?”

The gears in Yuri's head begin to turn, his eyes widening. “I remember.”

Victor smiles, syrupy and saccharine. “I want you in this one, instead. Can I be avenged today, angel?”

Yuri doesn't answer, instead uncapping the bottle and bringing it to his lips. He drinks half of it down before pausing for a breath, finishing the second half within a minute. Victor looks pleased as he takes the empty bottle from Yuri, tossing it out. Yuuri wraps an arm around the younger man, pulling him into a half-hug.

“Want to go watch the rest of the performances?”

Yuri grins, nodding. “Let’s go.”

There are only a few programs to watch, and Yuri manages them well. He sits between Victor and Yuuri, each of their arms around him. Yuuri relishes in the warmth settled between them. He only starts getting fidgety towards the end of the last performance. The three men stay seated until they are sure the locker room will be empty, until they are _sure_ they will be alone. They are hardly bored, nudging Yuri and smirking at his restlessness.

Yuri has a little extra bounce in his step on the way into the locker room, and Yuuri swears he can see Yuri’s bladder bulge clear as day through the mesh slits around his waist. Once his jacket is removed, his suspicions are confirmed. Yuri’s full bladder juts out of his small frame, pressing against the mesh pieces of his costume.

“Yura, look at you,” Yuuri breathes, reaching out and tracing his fingers over the mesh. “So full, love.”

Yuri nods as Victor reaches over to touch him as well. Yuuri watches as Victor traces his own name and Yuuri’s (in kanji, which is impressive) over Yuri’s bladder, marking it as theirs. Yuri shivers at the touch, backing up from it after a few moments. He bites his lip, looking up at them both with a flutter of his painted lashes. Yuuri can hardly breathe, looking at him like this.

Yuuri shakes his head and whispers, “Naughty, Yura.” He moves behind the younger man, hands reaching around to cup his bladder. “Let us enjoy you.”

Victor steps forward to close him in, kissing Yuuri’s lips over Yuri’s head. Yuri wiggles around between them, pouting bashfully at them both. Yuuri takes in every squirm and movement, watching the younger man’s cheek flush beautifully as he fidgets between their bodies. Yuuri nearly moans as Yuri ruts forward, crashing his hips to Victors in an attempt for friction.

“Naughty,” Yuuri repeats, close to his ear.

Following Victor’s light gasp from the contact, Yuri grabs his hand and pulls it downwards, placing it between Yuuri’s on his stomach. “Feel how full I am, Vitya.” His lip is caught between his teeth, and his whimper of desperation is nearly drowned out by Victor’s simultaneous moan.

“So full, baby,” Victor agrees, brushing his hand over the mesh. “So good for us.”

Yuri smiles at that, lowering his eyes to Victor. “Will you… sit on the bench and watch me? Will you watch how good I can be for you?”

Yuuri hears Victor’s sharp intake of breath as he nods eagerly, pulling away from Yuri and lowering himself onto a bench. Yuuri follows suit, Victor immediately threading their fingers together on the smooth surface. Yuri stands before them, legs now crossed as he bounces in place. When he does uncross them, he marches in place for a moment before pouting and bouncing on his knees.

“I have to go really bad,” he whimpers, shifting his hips to emphasize his point.

Yuuri smiles at him, almost encouragingly, “You’re doing so well, Yura.”

“Mhm,” Victor agrees, “so well.”

Yuri pouts again, crossing his legs once more. After a few moments, he goes as far as to double cross them. Yuuri raises his eyebrow at that, watching Yuri fist the fabric over his thighs as he uncrosses them again in favor of double crossing them again in the opposite direction. The bulge of his bladder is still visible, slightly crushed by his hunched position. Yuuri can’t take his eyes off the younger man.

“I’m not really exaggerating,” Yuri admits, uncrossing his legs and swaying his hips. “I really, _really_ need to piss.”

Yuuri nudges Victor carefully, whispering, “Let’s go back to the hotel.”

Victor nods in agreement, letting go of Yuuri’s hand and grabbing Yuri’s jacket, instead. “Put this on, love. Let’s go to the hotel, hmm?”

Yuri nods, taking the jacket and doing a ravishing potty dance as he struggles to get his arms through the holes. Yuuri watches intently, standing and rubbing Yuri’s back once he gets the article on. Yuri marches in place, biting his lip. His voice is small, soft. “Do we need to walk to the hotel?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri tells him, “it’s only a few blocks though.” Seeing Yuri’s face scrunch up, he adds, “Will you be okay?”

Yuri contemplates for a moment, hips rotating. “Mmm...I think so.”

Victor cuts in then, stepping closer. “Let me carry you, Yuri?”

Yuri’s eyes widen at the sound of his full name, and he licks his lips as he thinks about it. “Promise you’ll be careful not to jostle me?”

Victor gives him a loving smile, nodding. “I promise, love.”

So Yuri gets lifted into Victor’s arms. Victor holds him under his butt like a child, Yuri’s legs wrapped around his waist. Yuri’s arms wrap loosely around Victor’s neck, and he squirms slightly in his hold. Yuuri presses a kiss to each of their lips as they head from the locker room, slipping through the nearly empty venue.

Yuuri watches the blonde in Victor’s arms intently, his hips in a constant motion as they walk briskly. Yuri continuously cants forward, rutting against Victor’s body for relief. Yuuri reaches up periodically to stroke Yuri’s hair, murmuring quiet encouragements to him as they walk.

It’s as they reach the hotel lobby that Yuri let’s out a low whine, squirming frantically in Victor’s arms. “Vitya! Vitya, I’m-” One of Yuri’s hands rushes between his and Victor’s bodies, and Victor nearly drops him from the force of Yuri’s fidgeting. “I have to go, I have to _go_!” Yuri buries his face in Victor’s shoulder as the older man picks up his pace, rushing towards the elevators.

Yuuri presses the button for their floor quickly, watching Yuri wriggle in Victor’s arms as Victor tries to hold him steady. It’s as the doors open to their floor that Yuri gasps, frantically trying to squirm out of Victor’s arms. “No, no! Victor! _Victor_ , I’m pissing, put me _down_!”

Two steps into the hallway, Victor is still holding Yuri as Yuuri sees Victor’s pants darkening. He keeps moving, Yuri moaning all the while to put him down. Victor murmurs something in Russian as Yuuri pulls out the keycard, and Yuri whimpers just as a loud hissing is heard, piss spreading onto the fabric of Victor’s pants.

“Victor, I’m _pissing_ all over you!”

“That’s fine, love,” Victor whispers as the door opens.

Yuuri guides Victor inside, flipping on the light in the hallway and watching the scene in front of him. Piss drips from underneath both Yuri and down Victor’s legs, creating a puddle beneath them. Yuuri steps closer, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. Yuri pisses himself and on Victor for at least a minute, panting and murmuring about making a mess of Victor all the while. Victor has a blissed-out expression as Yuri releases all over him, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuri curses as he finishes, Victor finally sinking into the puddle below them, Yuri ending up straddling his lap. “Why didn’t you put me down, jackass?”

Victor laughs, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “I liked it, Yura. That felt so nice.”

Yuuri smiles, ruffling Yuri’s hair from above. “You didn’t, Yura?”

Yuri grumbles, finding the strength to climb off Victor and pout as he stands on shaky legs. “I _did_ ,” he mumbles, cheeks flushing.

Yuuri pulls him into a kiss, succinct and sweet, before patting his wet ass and sending him into the bathroom. With Yuri occupied, Yuuri stares down at Victor, smiling with amusement. “That good?” Yuuri teases, offering out his hand.

Victor takes it, standing with Yuuri’s help. “ _So_ good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be one more chapter after this in part 6 before I move on to part 7, I've decided. Part 7 may be creeping back into explicit? I'm 90% sure. Thank you to Kata-chan for editing even when she hasn't been feeling the best. You are too good to me <3


	24. A Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know, this is the last chapter for this work. The good news: there will be a part seven! The bad news: I know I am usually good with posting the next work soon, but the semester is about to start up and it might be a little bit of a wait for part seven. I promise to get the first chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and being a part of this journey with me. As most of you know, I only write free. I don't plan much and I certainly don't structure. Everything I have to say comes from my heart on a whim. What you read are my unadulterated thoughts, and sometimes it's raw and sometimes it's rough. So thank you for validating my soul by appreciating what comes from it. Thank you, Kata-chan, for beta'ing my work and being my very best friend in the online community :) If anybody gets lonely, wants to chat, or has any suggestions for part 7 or even further, shoot me a message or an ask on Tumblr. I love you guys, thanks for being amazing. ~Lemons

Yuri is at peace. Victor can tell by the deep breaths he takes while in his and Yuuri’s arms, the way he nuzzles into their chests. Victor pulls him in tighter, kissing the top of his head before murmuring, “What are you doing, love?”

Yuri looks up, smiling. “Breathing you both in.”

Yuuri chuckles, and Victor can’t help but smirk, as well. “You’re silly, Yura.”

Yuri only shakes his head, breathing in again. He locks eyes with Victor and murmurs, “Sea salt and sandalwood… It’s your cologne.” He turns to Yuuri. “Hotel shampoo and evergreen,” he states firmly.

Yuuri runs his fingers through Yuri’s hair and whispers, “Is it good, then?”

Yuri nods. “It smells like home.”

As Yuri is announced, Victor and Yuuri pull him in one last time. “You’ll do amazing, baby,” Yuuri encourages him.

“You will,” Victor agrees. 

Yuri grins as he pulls away from them, setting his skate guards on the barrier before stepping onto the ice. He turns to Victor with Yuuri with a soft expression and murmurs, “Please don’t be too angry with me after this.” Victor doesn’t have time to ask him what he means; he is in the middle of the ice before he can utter a single word.

“Angry with him…” Yuuri echoes, relaxing into Victor’s touch as the older man embraces him from behind.

It only take them a few moments to realize it; this isn’t Yuri’s free skate routine. Victor’s breath catches as he sees the young man take off in a familiar sequence- one he had seen him practising alone those mornings as the Ice Castle. He doesn’t take his eyes off Yuri as he begins the routine that was originally choreographed for him and Otabek, in the form of a solo.

“Oh, Yura…” Victor’s throat swells and he swallows hard, shaking as he pulls Yuuri closer to him.

“It’s his-” Yuuri doesn’t finish, shaking his head and muttering, “he hasn’t been practising it… Only a few times…”

Victor nods, watching Yuri launch into a jump. He only allows himself to take in a breath when Yuri lands it perfectly. “He’ll be okay,” he assures Yuuri. “He can do this.”

Victor repeats that to himself in his head like a mantra- each spin, each jump, each step sequence. _Yuri can do this; he can do this_. His grip tightens on Yuuri with each passing second, each time Yuri amazes him with his perfect form. _He hadn’t been practising; how is he flawless_?

Yuri looks near tears as he finishes, staring up at the ceiling as if he is waiting for some sort of supernatural affirmation. He doesn’t move for a few moments, the screams of the crowd echoing loudly throughout the venue. When Yuri does finally drop his pose, his eyes lock with Victor’s, then Yuuri’s. They are wet and glassy as he skates towards them.

“Do you hate me?”

His lips are trembling, tears close to spilling over as he steps off the ice. Victor places his hands on Yuri’s shoulders, shaking his head as he looks him up and down. “How could we hate you? You did so well, and you were so beautiful, Yura. So, _so_ beautiful.”

Yuri trembles with the effort to hold back his tears, and inhales shaky. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay, Yura,” Yuuri murmurs, kissing his cheek. “It’s okay to cry.”

Yuri shakes his head with a watery laugh. “Beka said I have the eyes of a soldier.”

“Oh, Yura,” Yuuri pulls him closer.

Victor places a hand on Yuri’s cheek, tilting his face until their eyes meet. “Soldiers are allowed to cry, after all they’ve been through.”

It’s all the permission he needs to break.

The older men hold him up easily as he sobs thickly, body racking in their arms. He weeps, jumbled words falling from his lips. How he misses Otabek, how he’s sorry for not telling them what he’d planned to skate, how much he loves them. It’s white noise in Victor’s ears as he speaks once more.

“Strawberries.”

Yuri inhales shakily, pulling away enough to look at Victor. 

“Huh?”

“Strawberries,” Victor repeats. “Strawberries and cream.” He smiles down at Yuri, brushing back his hair. “That is what I smell, when I breathe you in.”

Yuuri smiles and nods in agreement, leaning down and nosing into Yuri’s hair. “Yup, he’s right. Strawberries and cream.”

Yuri, still flabbergasted, stares in confusion. “It’s my… my shampoo.”

Victor grins and glances at Yuuri, knowing he has caught on. Simultaneously, they tell him, “It smells like home.”

Not an hour later, final scores are announced. Victor and Yuuri watch as Yuri stands at the podium, a gold medal placed around his neck. Victor can’t control the tears that slip from his eyes, turning and burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Vitya, baby… Are you proud?”

Victor nods, trying to stifle his tears. “So proud, Yuuri. I am so proud of our Yura.”

Once the blonde is in their arms again, Victor lets go completely. He sobs as he holds Yuri close, wrapped in the embrace of both him and Yuuri. He melts into kisses from both of his husbands, glad for their affection. They don’t let go of each other- the audience, the cameras- it is no one but them. The world is only three, and Yuri is the center of it.

Yuri brushes away Victor’s tears when the embrace loosens, a watery smile painting his face. He turns to Yuuri and wipes his stray tears, as well. Finally, he stays still as the older men do the same for him, Victor swiping his right cheek and Yuuri swiping his left. Beaming, Yuri shows his medal with a shaking hand.

“This was only possible because of the two of you.”

Victor shakes his head, kissing Yuri with fervency. “No, Yura,” he whispers against his lips. “It was only possible because you have been so strong.”

“We love you, Yura,” Yuuri whispers, accepting a kiss from Yuri.

“I love you, my husbands.”

Victor moves his hand to Yuri’s upper back, rubbing it firmly. “What would you like for your reward? You did so well. You deserve the world.”

Yuri’s soft smile grows into a smirk, his head cocking to the side. “I have something in mind.”

Victor returns his smirk, taking his lower lip in between his teeth. He was suddenly aware of just how _busy_ the three of them would be upon their return to Japan.

With a lick of his lips, Victor challenges him, “We’re looking forward to it.”


End file.
